The Importance Of Trust
by apoetprincess
Summary: Picking up a few moments before the end of the Season Six finale, Cristina and Owen deepen their understanding and trust with on another. *Re-uploaded*
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Due to requests and my own desires to reread my favorite fanfictions, I have re-uploaded my story. I apologize for any inconvenience. I re-uploaded it solely for enjoyment purposes only. So, _enjoy._

The Importance of Trust

_Chapter One  
_

As Cristina finished Derek's last stitch, the Swat team entered the O.R. briefly to give the all clear and to tell them they were free to go.

Cristina felt her shoulders relax as the SWAT team left, and Jackson began to close on Derek's chest. Once again, Cristina's eyes met Owen's – his beautiful blue eyes were still staring at her. She then turned to Meredith and knew that they were thinking the same thing: _It's going to be okay. We will all be okay. It was all worth it, we did the right thing. _

Jackson and Cristina finished Derek surgery without a hitch. When it was over, everyone in the O.R. slowly removed their masks, letting out a collective sigh of relief. There was silence in the O.R. and everyone eyed each other to make sure they were all okay.

"I'll take him to the ICU," April said, breaking the silence.

Meredith went to Cristina's side and put her arms on her shoulders as Jackson and April prepared Derek to be moved.

"Cristina…" Meredith's voice was torn as her eyes went back and forth between Derek and Cristina.

"Go," Cristina said firmly. She wrapped her arms around Meredith and felt Meredith's arms encircle her body. "Go. I will be right behind you." With that, Meredith followed April and took Derek's hand in hers as they wheeled him out of the O.R.

Cristina's eyes followed Meredith out of the O.R. until she disappeared from view. She turned to find Owen and Jackson unmoved from their places in the O.R.

"Cristina…" Owen started. He stood up and moved towards her.

She did not move towards him, but her gaze was locked with his. "Are you okay?" she asked him warmly, her voice almost breaking.

"Yeah." When they were in arms' length of each other, Owen's good hand found her face and touched her as though she were his angel – returned to him after years of separation. "Yeah, I'm good," he said as she put her hands around him. Owen's moved his free arm cushion Cristina neck, drawing her closer to him. "Are you okay?" he asked into her neck.

"I'm okay," she responded against his shoulder, wrapping her hands tighter around him. Owen kissed her forehead. After one more quiet moment together, she released him, slowly moving away from him eyeing the scrub room. She looked at Owen one more time, "I'm Okay."

His arm stayed around her as long as possible, but before he knew it, his arms were empty, and Cristina was walking to the scrub room. Jackson followed her.

Owen watched her scrub out through the O.R. window, not knowing exactly what to think. Her eyes were closed as she washed her hands going in circles once, twice, and then a third time. Owen watched as Cristina pulled her scrub cap off, releasing her wild, beautiful curls and letting them fall down her back. She then put her hands once more in the cold water and put them both on the back of her neck and then over her face. Cristina turned around so that her back was towards him, but Owen still watched - futilely trying to figure out what was going on in the adjoining room.

"Thank you," Cristina told Jackson as she waited for him to finish scrubbing out. She felt the pressure finally leave her body as her hair hung loose on her shoulders. Some of the ache in her feet eased as she leaned against the sink.

Jackson turned off the sink and mirrored Cristina's movements, leaning against the sink and taking off his scrub cap. "You were amazing in there," he responded.

"Thank you." Cristina couldn't move. She needed a moment before moving into the hall and dealing with reality. "I could not have done that without you," Cristina admitted. "You saved all of us."

Jackson's eyes met Cristina's. "And yet, you were the hero in there."

The two sat in silence for one more moment as Owen still watched Cristina, still not moving from the O.R. With one more grateful look at Jackson, Cristina was ready to step back into the O.R. room.

Cristina's eyes met Owen's eyes, which were full of longing. "I have to go be with Meredith," Cristina whispered.

"I know," Owen said sadly. He regretted that she was so far away from him, leaning against the exit door. They both stood there in silence, eyes searching for unspoken words. Owen approached Cristina and put his forehead to hers and closed his eyes.

"I have to go," Cristina whispered again. She had to force herself to move away from him. She opened the door to the hallway to follow Meredith and Derek.

Owen watched as the door quietly closed behind her. The same door that gave way to the moment that almost cost his life. And worse than that, the life of the only woman he loved – the only woman that he could ever love, the only woman he could not live without.


	2. Chapter 2

The Importance of Trust

_Chapter 2_

"Hey," Christina responded quietly to the scared looks on both Meredith's and April's faces.

Cristina was a few minutes behind Derek and Meredith by the time she stepped into his room. Meredith and April had just finished settling him and making him comfortable. Meredith pulled up a chair next to her husband's bed and resumed holding his hand. After all the violence and stress that all of them had just experienced, it was nice to have a minute of peace in a quiet patient room.

Sitting in a chair against the wall, Cristina took in her surroundings. Derek's vitals were strong and steady, and his monitor was currently the only noise in the room since both April and Meredith had stopped crying. Cristina took a deep breath and looked out the window. It was dusk now; several hours had passed since Derek was shot in front of them in broad daylight.

Now that the tension in her body had somewhat disappeared and Cristina knew that she was safe and the people she loved were safe, she looked at Meredith again. "Oh My God!" Cristina felt the tension in body return as she jumped out of her chair to approach Meredith.

"What?" Meredith and April both said in panicked voices.

"Mer, there is blood stains running down your pants! What happened? Are you okay?" Meredith stood up to face Cristina. Meredith eyes closed as Cristina put her hands on Meredith shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Meredith said simply. "Yeah, I'm okay. Everything is okay."

"What Happened?" Christina repeated, shaking Meredith a little. Meredith's eyes opened. "What Happened, Mer? Why do you have blood stains running down your pants?"

Meredith's eyes met Cristina's eyes and instantly she knew. _Of course she knew. _Cristina's hands wrapped around Meredith and Cristina could feel Meredith's hands around her, returning as much pressure as Cristina was putting in.

"I'm Okay," Meredith repeated. The pair stood silently for one more moment before they both released each other.

"You need to go clean up." Cristina demanded.

"No" Meredith argued. "I am not leaving him."

"I will stay with him," Cristina promised. "April, please take Meredith to the bathroom so that she can clean up." Cristina looked at April and she nodded.

"I am not leaving his side," Meredith said.

"Meredith. You don't want him to wake up and see you like that. Everything is safe now. Derek is safe. I am safe. The hospital is safe. I will let you know as soon as he wakes up. Go clean up. Take a moment for yourself and give me a moment of peace." Cristina demanded of Meredith in the most loving tone she could.

"Cristina…" Meredith begged.

"Please…" Cristina looked at Meredith and Meredith nodded, understanding. Meredith kissed Derek on the forehead and gave him one last look before leaving. April followed Meredith out the door. When the door shut, Cristina walked over to the light switch and turned off the overhead, only allowing the natural dusk light to fill the room. Cristina took Meredith's seat next to Derek and closed her eyes, finally able to enjoy the quiet.

The door opened and Cristina sat up in alert, tension filling her body again.

"_Cristina_." Owen voice was tortured with worry. He closed the door behind him after realizing that she there to enjoy the quiet. He pulled up a chair next to her and the pair sat together in the quiet. While Cristina's eyes closed once again, Owen couldn't keep his eyes off of her, checking again and again if she was okay.

"Where's Meredith?" He finally asked her, breaking their silence.

"Changing. Hopefully taking a shower. There was blood all over her legs," Cristina said.

_She is so strong,_ Owen thought as he said, "Cristina, I am so sorry-"

Cristina turned to him, their eyes searching each other. Owen brought his good hand to touch her.

"I can't do this right now," Cristina whispered as a tear spilled from her left eye.

"_Cristina_," Owen begged once again in his tortured voice.

"Please," She cried as another tear escaped. "Can you please just go? I need a few minutes to myself." Owen's hand went to her face to wipe her tears drops away. Cristina's hands went to his, slowly removing his hand from her face. "Please."

They held hands for one more second and then Owen stood up from his chair and quietly went to the door. With one more look at each other, Owen silently left the room as the tears ran down Cristina's face even faster.

It seemed like hours passed before Derek's eyes opened.

"Hey," Derek whispered to Cristina who was still quietly sitting in the dark. She had finally stopped crying though her face was still tear-stained.

"Hey," Cristina responded, a slight half-smile emerging on her face. After what seemed like hours, but what Cristina knew only minutes passed from when first sat down in the chair, she rose to check Derek's vitals.

"Meredith…" Derek desperately asked.

"She's fine. They got the shooter. Everything is okay. The hospital is safe. Meredith went to change. I told her I would go find her when you woke up," Cristina said this almost as a question, not sure if she should leave Derek side quite yet.

"Meredith…" Derek repeated. The yearning and desperation in his voice seem to give Cristina the answer she was looking for.

But still she waited for a moment longer.

"Okay. Okay. I will go find Meredith. But, you have to promise me something," Cristina and Derek, weak as he was, locked eyes. "Seriously, no funny business McDreamy. I don't know where the nurses are at the moment. Promise?"

"Promise" Derek firmly said.

With his promise, Cristina took one last look at the dark room and open the door momentary to let some light in as she walked into the hallway. She tried to close the door as quietly as she could as she stepped into the hall. She felt more comfortable leaving him once she saw that police officers were everywhere.

Somehow, Cristina walked passed the police without them stopping her for a statement into the Resident locker room. Meredith was there as she had hoped.

"Mer," Cristina said finally smiling.

"Huh?" Meredith turned around to look at Cristina.

"Derek is asking for you."

"Okay," said Meredith as she sighed a breath of relief as Cristina went out of her sight.

The time alone watching Derek had allowed Cristina to recuperate enough for her to wonder where she could find Owen.


	3. Chapter 3

The Importance Of Trust

_Chapter 3_

"Have you seen Owen?"

Cristina asked everyone she could, all giving her the same answer: '_No, but I'm sure he's okay.'_

After giving up on Owen for the time being, she checked in with Meredith, and then went home.

Owen was peacefully lying on Cristina's couch when Cristina finally entered her apartment. His eyes were half closed, his shoes flung on the opposite side of the couch, and his jacket was on the floor, his arm still in a sling.

Cristina was torn as she breathed the image of his figure in. After a day like today, all she needed was to curl up to him and hold him for as long as she possibly could. The regret that they never physically slept completely together with _every_ single inch of their bodies touching each other crept up on her unexpectedly. And yet…

And yet…She could not slide in next to him. The thought that he used the key she gave him months ago while they were together when they were not together now sent mixed emotions through Cristina. She came home to take a shower, to take a short nap, and then to pick up the items that Meredith and Derek asked her to pick up from their house. She needed to do the things she came home for and she needed Owen to leave. And yet…

And yet…All she could do was stand there on her tired feet, staring at him.

"Hey," Owen said softly once she realized she was there.

"Hi," She said, putting her bag down. Owen moved to sit on the couch in order to make room for her. The pair starred at each other for what seemed like forever. "I have to go," Cristina said regrettably.

"What? You just came home," Owen said in protest.

"I came home to gather some things up for Meredith." Cristina said, looking down at her feet and then back at Owen, still feeling torn.

"_Cristina._" Owen said in his yearning voice again. "Please. I am so sorry. I need you. I love you. I'm sorry."

"Is this the part where I am supposed to go into your welcoming arms, kiss you and congratulate you for finally figuring out your feelings?" Cristina said sternly.

Owen did not expect her to be so cold. "Given that we almost lost each other today, do you think you could be more forgiving?"

"I have had long day. I almost lost everyone I cared about today. I lost a Godchild today. I just went through the hardest, most stressful surgeries in my life, and that is saying something if you knew the list of hard, stressful surgeries. I have to go back to the hospital in an hour. Dealing with you or us isn't high on my list right now."

When Cristina put together the list what happened today, she couldn't stop the tears from running down her face again. She quickly brushed them away before Owen could get to them.

"What can I do, Cristina?" Owen said desperately. "Is there anything…"

"Owen…"

_Silence. _

Cristina's eyes finally met Owen's. "I love you and I want you," Cristina started. Owen exhaled a breath he did not even know he was holding. The smile on his face widened as his lips got closer to hers.

Cristina pushed him away and started again. "I love you and I want you, but now I don't trust you."

Owen pulled back, shocked. "What?"

"I don't trust you anymore," Cristina said quietly.

"Cristina, I am so-"

"I know that you're sorry. I don't know if that's enough anymore," Cristina said.

"After everything that's happened today…" Owen started.

"Why is it that you have to be on the edge of losing me to realize that you love me?" Cristina's sharpness and abruptness stung Owen.

"How can you even say that?"

"The way you are looking at me right now…actually the way you have been looking at me all day is a expression that I haven't seen on your face since we got back together after you were finally able to sleep through the night. When you look at me that way I know that you love me, and…" Cristina trailed off.

"I do love you. I always love you, even if I'm not looking at you in a certain way. You know that, Cristina."

"To be honest, I began to think of it as a good thing, a healthy thing, that you didn't look at me like I was the center of you universe. I told myself you were getting better if you weren't looking at me that way," Cristina met Owen's longing eyes. "But God, I missed that look on your face."

Cristina finally brought her hands to Owen face. He leaned into her and closed his eyes. He brought her arm to his lips and kissed the inside of it.

"I need to trust you before I can...Before we can…But right now, I don't know how to do that." Cristina said.

_Again, silence._

Owen sat on her couch, a pain going through his arm, wondering how she couldn't trust after he just a bullet for her and her friend.

"And now," Cristina started to rise from the couch. "I have to go."

Owen stood from couch as quick as he could. He caught her arm before she could grab her bag.

"Don't go. I need to be with you tonight," He begged of her.

Cristina sighed, picked up her bag, and said rather harshly, "And I need you to stop having rendezvous with Teddy."

"I came back for you, Cristina! I got shot for you! How can you-"

"How could you not know how you feel? After everything-" She yelled.

"I know how I feel!" Owen yelled back at her. Both out of breath, they stared at each other.

"Look, I'm sorry. I get mean when I'm tired." Cristina looked at him once more before opening the door. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"_Cristina._"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Owen said. With those last words spoken between them, Cristina was gone. Owen stared at her door for a minute more before angrily picking up his jacket and shoes from the floor, went into her room and slammed the door behind him.

Once there, he stripped down to his underwear. He got into her bed, and wrapped Cristina's scent around him as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The Importance Of Trust

_Chapter 4_

All Owen could do was stare.

He woke up after a horrible night's sleep in Cristina's empty bedroom; Knowing that she would not come home overnight and secretly wishing that he would wake up to her in the morning.

_The gun was pointed straight at her neck._

He lay in her bed, wrapped in her scent, just staring.

_I don't trust you anymore._

Her alarm clock went off, disrupting the eerie silence. She was there with him…and yet she wasn't.

Why is it that you have to be on the edge of losing me to realize that you love me?

His arm was stiff as he moved to get out of bed. Pain shot through him as he entered the hospital, pass the police force that had obviously stayed overnight, to the room where he knew Cristina would be. He stood outside of the dark room.

And all Owen could do was stare.

There were two beds now in Derek's patient's room. Meredith and Cristina were sleeping, Cristina's arms around Meredith, in one bed and Derek in the other.

And all Owen could do was stare.

He wanted to go in and wait for Cristina to wake up, but somehow he knew that he was not welcome in the room.

Hours passed.

"Owen Hunt," Derek said as he entered the room.

"Hey Derek," Owen responded. He took a seat next to his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright, considering." The two looked at each other.

"Where are the twisted sisters?" Owen asked. "I'm surprised they left you alone."

"They should be back soon. I think they went to check on Alex," Derek said. Owen nodded. "How's your arm?"

"Good." There was silence in the room, except for Derek's monitor. "So, um," Owen didn't know how to start. "Cristina did an amazing job on your surgery."

Derek gave a little laugh, "She has the tendency do that."

"You're not surprised?"

"Are you?" Derek asked. Derek looked Owen in the eyes. Owen knew that look.

"What aren't you telling me?" Owen responded without answering his question.

"If you didn't notice already, Cristina is family-" Derek started

"No, I noticed. It was made pretty clear by her actions yesterday."

"-Don't mistake me, we hate each other. But I can't say anything to-" He was cut off by Cristina and Meredith entering with his lunch.

Meredith went over to kiss Derek briefly. "Hey."

"Hey," Derek responded, pressing his lips to Meredith's check. "How's Alex doing?" Derek asked, his eyes darting between both women.

"Better-" Meredith started.

"Lexie won't leave his side," Cristina finished for her.

Cristina was now sitting on the end of Derek's bed, and Meredith sat in the chair opposite Owen's, starting to feed him.

"Mark was right outside his room, staring at her," Meredith shared.

"Why am I not surprised?" Derek responded in between bites.

The three of them shared a smile. Owen couldn't help feeling like the outsider to a family that he so desperately wanted to become a part of.

Owen stood up, "I'm glad you're doing well, Derek."

Cristina put her arm up to stop him, "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I have to check on some post-opts," He still felt Cristina's arm around his waist. He closed his eyes and kissed her hair. "I'll see you soon, Okay?"

"Okay," Cristina responded, a little confused.

As soon as Owen was out of sight, he heard: "Cristina, why is your boyfriend's arm in a sling again?" Derek couldn't help the words from slipping out and teasing her.

"Because the world apparently hates me," Cristina said.

"You know, if the bullet went in his shoulder an inch to the left, you would be in big trouble," Derek added, eyeing Cristina.

"Oh, I would be in big trouble?" Cristina raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, but I think I should ban you from his OR, anyway." Derek said.

"Derek!" Meredith couldn't believe the words coming from his mouth.

"No," Cristina responded with a smirk, "Please do. It's really not fun being yelled at by him in his OR."

All three of them smiled, silently enjoying being able to remiss about old times.

Cristina pager went off, disrupting the silence.

"Bailey," Cristina said as she moved off the bed and towards the door.

"Hey, have fun on your date tonight." Derek said as a departing goodbye.

Cristina stopped mid-step. "It's not a date," Meredith and Cristina said together.

"Well, you've already kissed-" Derek started.

"Meredith!" Cristina almost yelled at her friend in betrayal.

"—And have you seen the way he looks at you? He clearly is-"

"It is not a date. I said we could go out for drinks, and only drinks, because he is the reason you are lying there being annoying!" Cristina frustration rose as she headed toward the door.

Cristina could feel Derek and Meredith's smiles on her back as she exited the door to round the corner, which only pissed her off even more.

As she rounded the corner, her body collided with Owen's. Cristina took a step back to look into Owen's angry face.

"Wow, talk about trust." Cristina said finally, realizing that Owen had just overheard her entire previous conversation.

And all Owen could do was stare.


	5. Chapter 5

The Importance Of Trust

_Chapter 5_

"Jackson Avery!" Owen yelled out of disbelief at Cristina after dragging her into an on-call room. "Jackson Avery!"

"Do you want to explain to Bailey why I am ignoring her page?" Cristina yanked her arm out of Owen's hand once the on-call room's door closed.

"A date?" Owen yelled in disbelief.

"It is not a date!" Cristina yelled back.

"When did you kiss him?"

"I didn't kiss him. And seriously I would shut up right now, if I were you, because you have no earthy idea what you're talking about." Cristina tried to lower her voice as she talked, but the attempt failed as strain continued to hurt her throat. "I am not going on a date with Jackson. I owe him drink and as I feel like a drink tonight and you can't go out drinking with me because of your pain meds, I -"

"Don't you put this on me," Owen argued.

"How many times did you go out for a drink with Teddy?" Cristina argued back.

Owen froze "How do you-"

"Joe is a friend of mine."

"Cristina..."

"You are such a hypocrite." Cristina stated. "You expect to be able to go have drinks with a woman who tells you she loves you and you clearly have some type of feelings for," Owen tried to speak but Cristina put her hand up to silence him. "But you think that when I go out for drinks with a friend that saved your life and everybody's lives in that O.R. – including mine – that it's somehow different?"

To that, Owen had nothing to say. His mind was still trying _(or not trying)_ to picture Cristina and Jackson together, wondering how he could have missed it.

"And, besides, we not even together right now, Owen."

"Yes, yes, we are," Owen started. "I know I messed up, but I came back for you, I chose you," Owen reached for Cristina, starring deeply into her eyes. "I am completely in love with you."

"You expect to be able to treat me like crap, cheating on me for months, and then expect that say these magic words to put us back together. It doesn't quite work that way."

"I did not cheat on you, Cristina. Ever. You are the one that's kissing other people."

"Emotionally cheating is the same as, or worse, than physically cheating in my book," Cristina crossed her arms and gave Owen a cold stare. "And for the last time I did cheat on you with Jackson."

"Derek said-" Owen started angrily.

"Ok. Stop!" Cristina yelled, pulling Owen's arms to his side away from her. "Just Stop! This is insane. We're not teenagers, you can stop yelling at me." Cristina sat down on the bed in the on-call room, putting her hands over her face in order to calm down. Cristina could feel Owen sit down beside her.

"I'm sorry," Owen said.

"For what?" Cristina was finally able to bring her voice down to a whisper.

"I am sorry for everything that's been going on with Teddy. The PTSD has been messing with my head and I am sorry I haven't been able to talk to you about."

Cristina's doubts were obvious in her silent.

"But now I know," Owen started. "I know I'm in love with you. I chose you. I know I am late, I know. But you have to know that I'm done. You're it for me."

"I have heard this before," Cristina whispered, paused, and then said: "I'm such an idiot."

"No, no you aren't Cristina." Owen said. "I am."

"I'm an idiot. Meredith told me something was going on and I laughed in her face. Like she was so full of crap, I trusted you…actually you and Teddy enough to think that idea was laughable. I am such an idiot."

"You were right to have trusted us. We messed up, not you."

"Okay. Whatever."

"No. Not whatever, Cristina." Owen's frustration was all over his face as he reached for her again, gently putting his hand on her face and pulling it towards him. This time Cristina did not pull away and their eyes met. "Not whatever," Owen repeated.

Cristina brought her face close to his, their lips almost touching, before Cristina moved to rest her forehead on his good shoulder. Owen bent his head down to her neck, kissing the side of it, and putting his good arm around her.

They stayed in the same position for a long time, pulling each other closer and closer.

Cristina struggled with her doubts and fears as she stayed in his arms. She could not help them from building higher and higher in her head. She had to pull back.

Owen adjusted from his arms being emptied to look at her. He couldn't have enough of her. He could breathe in her in for hours.

"What is going to be different this time, Owen?"

Her question surprised him. "Everything is going to be different this time, Cristina. I have learned so much about you since the merger, and I am looking forward to learning more and accepting every part of you. We are going to move in together and-"

"No, no," Cristina cut him off quietly. "Not between us. I meant, what is going to be different this time between you and Teddy?"

Cristina's question caught Owen so off-guard that for a moment he couldn't even form the words to try and give her an answer.

Cristina continued in his confusion. "I mean, from where I'm standing you guys tried not talking to each other and that didn't work. Then you tried being friends, and it seems like that didn't work either…" Cristina trailed off. "Is there something else to try?"

Owen brought his hands to her shoulders and looked at her sadly.

"We-you-need to figure this out, Owen. She is still going to be in this hospital. You are going to see her every day…" She trailed off again.

Frustration filled Cristina. _He is not allowed to be silent right now._

"So," Cristina said harshly, "What is going to be different between you and Teddy this time?"

Owen was only silent for a second more as he regained composure.

"The difference now between Teddy and me is that she finally accepted that we, you and me, are together."

"She has said this before," Cristina argued a little, but wanted to believe him.

"No, Cristina. She _really _accepted that we are together. Even when we were trying to be friends and to un-ring the bell, she never really accepted it. She kept fighting for me. But now, she told wouldn't anymore."

"When did she tell you this?"

"Yesterday. She could tell when we got out of the hospital, that I was going to go back in for you. She blocked the police officer for me so that I could pass them and run into to find you."

Cristina closed her eyes and then they widen in disbelief. She let out a deep breath and said, "Really?"

"Really, Cristina. It's over. I'm sorry it ever-" Cristina put her hand over his mouth.

"I've heard you apologize enough." She smiled, kissed his check, and put her arms around him. "I love you so much," she added.

Those words flooded into Owen like ice water on a hot day. "I love you more," He responded into her neck. His good arm went completely around her as he kissed her neck once, twice, and a third time before laying her down on the bed.

Both their pagers went off at once.

"Damn it!" Owen exclaimed.

Both of them rose from the bed, and as Cristina put her hand on the doorknob to leave, Owen put his arm around her once more.

"I'll see you night?" Owen hopefully asked.

"Owen…" Cristina hesitated. "I told him I would go…" She regrettably said.

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine," Owen said casually. "Afterwards. I mean, are you going to spend the night with Meredith or…" Owen paused, "I know there a lot we have to talk about before…but…" He trailed off, hoping his silence would speak for itself.

Cristina smiled, "I will see you tonight." Cristina kissed his check as she left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

The Importance Of Trust

_Chapter 6  
_

"Cristina Yang," Jackson greeted her as she pulled a stool to the high table he was sitting at, clearly waiting for her.

Cristina eyed him and smiled, "Jackson."

"What, now we're on a first name basis?" He teased her.

"I think that was determined yesterday."

"Good," Jackson returned her smile. "So, can I buy you a drink or something?"

"A drink or something would be good." Cristina responded before he removed himself to fulfill her wishes.

Once alone, Cristina could see that Joe's bar was unusually packed tonight; filled with people still clearly dealing with the recent hospital trauma. Finally after two days of taking care of other people, it was nice to have a moment to herself as a friend went to buy a drink for her.

"What I would like to know," Jackson started as he approached their table, drinks in hand, "Is how you handled Derek's surgery with such confidence."

Cristina took her drink from him and brought it to her lips. "I am just that badass," she responded after taking a sip.

Jackson gave a little laugh and nursed his beer. "That I knew."

Cristina did not respond but brought her drink to her lips again.

"You took complete control of that O.R. in seconds, you knew exactly how to handle yourself, how to respond to every problem, every complication you were ten steps ahead of-"

Cristina put her glass down. "What's your point?" She asked sharply.

"You've done that before."

Cristina froze. "No, I haven't. If you remember correctly I wasted too much time deciding between the pig and the cow approach. If I had done that surgery before-"

"No, no. That's not what I meant," Jackson met her eyes and kept them. "You have been in command serious surgeries like that before."

Cristina took another sip of her drink.

"Many times," Jackson added.

Jackson stared at Cristina, who, once again said nothing. He followed Cristina by taking a drink.

"Like Harper-Avery-Award-type of work," Jackson stated matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me?" Cristina finally said.

"That's the type of work that my grandfather looks for. And, you're not denying that you have done those type of operations before," Jackson finished his beer. "And, didn't Seattle Grace Hospital win a Harper-Avery Award a couple of years ago?"

"I'm just a Resident." Cristina stated. "Residents-or interns-cannot win big fancy awards."

"That's not what I asked."

"That is a question you can find the answer to on the Internet."

"Cristina." Jackson put his hand gently on her face so that she was forced to look at him. "What surgeon at Settle Grace won a Harper-Avery Award?"

Cristina blinked. "I don't know," she whispered removing his hands from her face. "There were many great surgeons at Settle Grace two years ago, I didn't have time to keep track of all of them."

"You're lying."

_Why aren't I leaving?_ Cristina thought to herself. _I need to go. I can't handle this conversation. Move feet and say goodbye._

But Cristina's feet didn't move. Instead, she said, "Ask your Grandfather."

"Cristina. Did you win the 2007 Harper Avery Award?"

"No!" She responded quickly and boldly.

Jackson debated himself if he should push her even more. He was on the edge of a truth that he wasn't sure if he wanted to know or not. "Did you do the work for the 2007 Harper Avery Award?"

Cristina looked down at the table, playing with the peanuts left there, then around the bar to see if anyone was looking at them: No one was. She then raised her head to look at Jackson.

Their eyes met. Cristina could almost hear the click in his head. "Oh. My. God!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down!"

"As an Intern," Jackson moved closer to her and whispered. "How is that possible?"

"I can't talk about this here," Cristina whispered back.

"Okay, let's go somewhere else and talk."

"No," Cristina said stronger. "For my sanity, I really can't talk about this."

Jackson didn't say anymore. Cristina took another sip from her drink and then another to finish it.

"Do you want another one?"

"No." Cristina blurted. "I'm good," She said softer.

"Oh. My. God." Jackson repeated.

Cristina grabbed her bag from the floor, and said: "Seriously, I'm going to go."

"No, no." Jackson put his hands on her arms to stop her from going. "I'll stop. No more talking about that."

"Thank you," Cristina said as she popped a peanut into her mouth.

"What are doing out with me tonight?" Jackson said randomly as an attempt to change the subject.

Cristina looked at him: confused. "It's a thank-you for saving everyone's lives in the O.R. Like I said, I could not have done that without you."

Jackson laughed. "Well, that's debatable now, isn't it?"

Cristina started to look annoyed. "Jackson."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Sorry," He raised his hands in a guilty plea. Cristina smiled, he returned the smiled and moved to his second beer. "No really, what are you doing here? You have a boyfriend who loves you, who got shot for you and would clearly do it again for you. Your friend is a wreak because she almost lost her husband who you saved single-handedly. Not that I love your company, and am amazed at what I just learned about you, but what are you doing here with me right now?"

Cristina closed her eyes. Her hands were still playing with peanut shells. She sighed, and after a few silent moments of Jackson staring at her with a questionable look, she said: "I need a break, Okay?"

Jackson raised his eyebrows. "A break?"

"Yes," Cristina said flatly. "A break. I have been taking care of everyone else for three days. Going for a drink with you sounded relaxing, okay?"

"Okay," Jackson said astonished.

"Clearly the relaxing part was over-estimated."

Jackson did a double take: looking at her, then at her hands playing with peanut shells, then back at her.

And then he started laughing. His laugh was totally different from his earlier in the evening.

His laugh was so infectious that it caught Cristina and she was laughing within seconds.

After her worry about whether the whole bar would hear their private-secret-sharing conversation, it was their laughter that ended up catching people in Joe's bar attention.

The change came into Joe's like winter turning in spring. Magically, their laughter spread from one end of the bar to the other.

Shoulders were loosened, stress was relieved, smiles were returned, and finally Seattle could breathe again.


	7. Chapter 7

The Importance Of Trust

_Chapter 7_

Cristina was surprised to walk in to her apartment at ten o'clock at night to find the whole apartment dark and silent.

She took off her shoes as quietly as she could. Her bag and jacket were next and she winced as her bag thumped to the floor disrupting the peaceful quiet.

In her socks, she made her way into her room, looking forward to wrapping herself in warm, soft covers even though summer has just come into Settle.

She opened her bedroom door to find Owen in her bed.

_In her bed._ _Completely naked_.

Cristina stood there for a few moments before deciding what to do. Her fingers went to her blouse and she undid each button. She then went to the front of her pants and slowly undid them as well.

Owen's sleeping figure remained unmoved as Cristina then removed her underwear, walked over to her side of the bed and slide underneath the covers.

It was when Cristina laid down facing him, putting her arms around him, that he finally stirred.

"Hey," Owen whispered and he mimicked Cristina's movements, putting his arm around her.

"Hey," She whispered back.

They laid there, arms around each other, for quite some time. Owen's hand moved from her back to her face to push the hair away from her eyes.

"You're beautiful," he said in their silence.

Cristina gave a half smile, "Thank you."

"Did you have a good time?" Owen innocently asked.

Cristina said nothing; her right hand buried in his hair. Owen's eyes searched Cristina's.

"It's okay if you did. I wanted you to have a good time." Owen still whispered.

Cristina sighed. "Yeah, eventually."

Owen raised his eyebrows, "Eventually?

Cristina gave him a slight smile and then said confidently, "Yeah, eventually."

Owen smiled back at her, amused by her sparking eyes.

"How's your arm?"

"Good," Owen repeated, kissing her shoulder.

"You know, you can tell me if it's not. I thought we were working on things. Tell me how bad it is," Cristina tried to whisper, wanting to keep the peace but still needing to make her point.

"It's a little sore," Owen started. "And a little stiff. But in all honestly, it's good."

Cristina lightly kissed his bad shoulder.

"Oh, well, see now it's much better," Owen said smiling. He could see Cristina's smile widen even more when she kissed it again.

"I love to see you smile," Owen whispered and wrapped his good hand in her curls. Cristina smile faded as she slid her hands away from his body. "What?" He asked, suddenly worried.

"I need to tell you something," Cristina's words were barely audible as her eyes searched his.

"How bad is it?" Owen's hand still ran up and down her arm.

Cristina ignored his question. "Do you remember, months ago, when I went against your orders in your O.R. and you sort of broke up with me?"

"Yeah," Owen said, wondering where she was going.

"Um," Cristina was afraid to start, wondering if this was even necessary to tell him. "That night was Arizona's birthday party and Callie invited all these people over for a surprise party," Cristina hesitated.

"It's okay, Cristina. I am not going to get upset."

"Um, okay. Well, Jackson was there and he started saying all these things that I needed to hear, and he was a little bit drunk, and he kissed me." Cristina cringed, waited for anger to flood his face.

It didn't come. Hurt and anger moved through his face. Cristina let him process his emotions.

Owen's reactions to Derek's comment from this morning soften the blow tonight. Owen couldn't deny that some part of him was expecting this.

"It wasn't anything. I pulled back and told him I was with you, and he accepted it," Cristina finished finally looking Owen in the eye. "It didn't feel right."

"It's okay," Owen said, stroking her check. Cristina was amazed at how gentle he was. "It's okay."

"You're not mad?"

"Of course I am," Owen started. "But what good would that do either of us now?"

"Wow."

"Cristina," Owen said seriously. "I told you I wouldn't get upset and I won't. I want you to be able to tell me things in the future that you haven't been comfortable telling me in the past."

Cristina met his serious gaze, her eyes deep with meaning as well. "Yeah, I think that goes both ways."

Owen frowned, "Fair enough."

Silence now filled the room. Cristina pressed her body closer to her, enjoying his scent. Owen kissed her neck.

"Can I ask you a question now?" Owen asked quietly.

Cristina pulled back just enough to look him in the eye. "Okay."

"Derek said today that a previous boyfriend of yours also had his arm in a sling," Owen started, careful not to make her upset. "He said that he was shot in his shoulder."

Cristina closed her eyes, "Owen…" She begged.

"It was Burke." Owen stated.

"Yeah," Cristina reluctantly told him.

"Is that what you were lying for him about?"

Cristina moved away from Owen and lay flat on her back. With her eyes still shut, she said, "I can't get into this tonight."

"I thought we were working on things," He whispered, moving closer to her. He was now on his side, with his good hand tracing the outline of her body.

"We are. That's not a story for tonight."

"_Cristina_," He begged. "Come on."

She turned away from him. She was now on her side with her back facing him. "Not tonight," she said firmly.

Owen slid his hand up her back and squeezed her shoulder. "Cristina"

"Owen," Cristina turned around and met him in the eyes. "We are both naked in my bed. Do you seriously want to lie there talking about my ex?"

Owen was on top of her before she knew what was happening. Their lips finally met after days of tension and misunderstanding.

His tongue entered her mouth and met hers within mille-seconds. Covers were pushed to the floor as they both held on to each other with a feeling that something might tear them apart.

A single teardrop fell from Cristina's eye when he entered her. It was only when Owen's hands went up to cup her face did he notice it.

He opened his eyes and looked at her with concern as he wiped it away, "What's wrong?"

A dozen emotions flooded through Cristina at once. Cristina opened her eyes to find him looking at her in _that _way, _his _way.

"I don't ever want to lose you," she whispered.

Owen's heart broke when he processed the words after another single teardrop ran down her face. He was now on the edge of tears himself.

"I can't lose you either."

"To anyone-"

"You won't," Owen whispered over her.

"To anything," She added, knowing that he couldn't promise that.

All Owen knew to do was to kiss her deeply. Her hands pulled him closer to her. They both knew they were safe here: in her warm bed, in her safe apartment, in each other's arms.

But after facing almost facing their deaths: there was a new desperation tonight, a new sadness, and a new passion that was never there in times past.

As her clock next to her bed moved forward into the night, the two lovers finally drifted to sleep, arms around each other.


	8. Chapter 8

The Importance Of Trust

_Chapter 8_

"Good Morning."

Owen's voice was the first thing Cristina heard when she woke up. Owen's arms around her were the first things she felt: Still unmoved from the night before.

Cristina opened her eyes her clock that read 5:30.

"Good Morning," She turned around in his arms to face him. Their eyes met and she pressed her lips to his.

Owen deepened her kiss and moved so he was on top of her. Cristina brought her hands to his neck and brought him closer.

"Really? Now?" Cristina gave him a mischievous smile and questioned him as he lowered his head to kiss her neck.

"Why not?" Owen said smiling.

"We have to go to work."

"Only one of us does," He said and went back to kiss her lips. "And she friends with the Chief and his wife."

"She still has to go to work," Cristina added but still pulled him closer and kissed him.

The pair picked up from the night before, only this time laugher was in the air.

Cristina arrived to the locker rooms an hour later. She missed seeing Meredith and Alex first thing in the morning to give her the overnight gossip. This morning she walked into the quiet room only to find Jackson alone, going over a patient's chart.

"Hey," Jackson greeted her.

"Hey," Cristina responded. She acknowledged Jackson's chart on the table. "Altman's patient?"

"Yeah."

"Are you on the case?"

"I think she wants us both." Jackson raised his eyes to look at her. "It's a pretty big case."

"Okay," Cristina said and turned her back on him to open her locker. "I have to check on Meredith and Derek before I can start."

"You're already late," Jackson started. Cristina turned her head to give him an annoyed look. Jackson met her eyes and seized the moment. "Do they know?"

"Excuse me?"

Jackson closed the chart and stood up. "Do Meredith and Derek know about your Harper Avery Award?"

Cristina took a deep breath and put her bag into her locker and slammed the door shut. She angrily walked over him, and stopped within inches of him.

"Listen to me. First of all, it is not my Harper Avery Award. And second," She added pointing her index finger at him. "Everything that we talked about last night stays between us. You are not to repeat anything I told you," Jackson raised his eyes. "Or you figured out yourself. You took advantage of me with alcohol."

Jackson smiled. "I. Did. Not." His pager went off.

"Oh, look at that," Cristina said sarcastically. "Your pager just save me from messing up your pretty-boy face."

Jackson was torn was between laughing at her and feeling threatened by her. His smile was still on his face as he left the room.

Cristina went back to her locker and her anger slowly left her when she strongly opened the little door. A strange smile appeared on Cristina's face as she changed into her scrubs.

It was after seven before Cristina made it to Derek's patient room. The blinds were still halfway closed, an obvious sign that visitors were not welcome. But Cristina saw the corner light of the room turned on and pushed opened the door.

"It took you long enough," Derek voice filled the room as Cristina entered it. Meredith was sitting up beside Derek, her legs out in front of her on top of his blanket. Cristina walked to Meredith's side of the bed and looked at the small bed. "Oh, damn," Derek said sarcastically. "The bed is too small for Cristina to join us."

"What, you think just because you're the patient, I won't kick you out of bed?"

"No, I think you would," Derek responded, "But I think this is one instance where Meredith with choose me over you-"

"We expected you an hour ago," Meredith said, trying to change the subject.

"You were up an hour ago? You know one of the perks of not working right now is that you don't have to get up quite so early." Cristina took her place in a chair beside Meredith side of the bed.

"Not really. A nurse has already been in here this morning." Derek said.

"So, where were you? Any new hospital gossip we should know about?" Meredith asked her.

There was a pause. Derek eyebrows narrowed as he looked at Cristina.

"She was busy having morning sex," he said. Meredith eyes widen and a smile was brought to her face.

"Hey!" Cristina started in protest.

"It's the only reason Cristina would be late to the hospital," he paused. "Plus, it's all over your face."

"I don't like you," Cristina said to Derek.

"Right back at you," Derek paused debating whether to go on. "What I want to know is which guy you had morning sex with."

Cristina did a double take. "Where the hell is McDreamy?"

"Sorry," Derek said with a smile on his face.

Meredith put her efforts into changing Cristina's scolding look at Derek. "Did you work whatever out with Owen?"

Cristina met Meredith's eyes and said casually, "Yeah."

Derek caught Cristina's smirk. "I think I just found out who she had morning sex with." This time both women gave him disgusting looks. "Sorry, I think the morphine combined with the medicine is messing with my head."

Cristina raised her eyebrows. "Clearly." There was a pause and Cristina looked at Meredith. "Have you seen Alex this morning?"

Meredith sat up higher. "Yeah, briefly. He is getting much stronger. He looks good."

"Good." Cristina pager went off. It was Jackson needing her assistant with Teddy's patient. Cristina took a deep breath, "I have to go."

"We'll see you in the cafeteria for lunch, then?" Meredith said.

"Both of you?" Cristina questioned.

"Yeah," Derek said. "I can eat solid food and I need to get out of this hospital room."

Cristina stood up and walked to the door. "All right, then," She said. "See you later."

The rest of the morning went by uneventfully. Owen came to watch Cristina in surgery with Jackson and Teddy. Even though all three of them were visible in the O.R. galley, it was obvious to both the surgeons inside the O.R. and the galley up above that Owen's eyes were only fixed on Cristina. Cristina was thankful just to have to surgery go by smoothly without Jackson blurting something out.

But then lunch came.

Owen walked with Cristina to the cafeteria after congratulating her on another successfully surgery. Cristina saw Meredith and Derek sitting with Alex, and the rest of the hospital's popular attendings.

Desperate to become more a part of Cristina's family, Owen motioned to the big table. "Come on."

Cristina eyes spotted a quiet, small table away from the commotion. Time alone with Owen sounded nice. "Let's sit over there."

Unable to guide her to the table, with both his arms currently being used, Owen walked to the table, and sat down between Derek and Arizona.

Cristina, of course, followed and took her place between Meredith and Alex.

"Well, aren't we just one big happy family," Cristina whispered so that only Meredith and Alex could hear.

"Nothing like a hospital shooting to bring us all together," Alex whispered back. The three of them laughed and suddenly the table attention was focused on them.

"Hey, no Bailey-Interns secret jokes," Derek interrupted them. "We're eating together."

"Oh, I'm sorry, we're happy to find our own table," Cristina said to Derek a little mockingly.

"Or," Alex played along with Cristina. "We could just start talking in the Bailey-Intern secret language."

"Well, that's better. At least then I could understand you. I'll take that over the whisperings." Derek shot back.

Alex's eyes went back and forth between the Meredith and Cristina, wondering who decided to include the Attending in their circle.

"What?" Cristina exclaimed to the annoyed Alex. "It was a wedding present."

"You hate weddings." Alex whispered to Cristina.

"So true," Cristina said as she bit off part of her sandwich. Meredith sadly smiled at Owen, who heard Alex. Although having a hunch about Cristina's feelings about weddings, was astonished by what he was hearing.

As if on cue, Jackson arrived to the table with a note for Derek. Derek took it and the smile left his face.

"How did you find out about this?" Side conversations at the table were abruptly ended as Derek became serious and questioned Jackson, looking up at Jackson as he stood behind Derek's chair.

"Cristina told me," Jackson flatly stated.

Derek passed the note to Cristina, who quickly opened it. It read:

Is Cristina Yang the true winner of the 2007 Harper-Avery Award?

Cristina unbelieving her eyes, passed the note to Meredith and Alex. Meredith looked at her, suddenly worried. Alex then ripped the paper up for Cristina.

"I didn't tell him anything. I swear, Derek, he figured it out on his own," Cristina whispered, full of shame and regret.

"Okay," started Derek, calmly responding to Jackson's impatience. "Well, this isn't really an appropriate place to talk about this, if we can -"

"Is it true?" Jackson quickly said. All eyes at the table went back and forth between Jackson and Derek and Cristina.

"Jackson-" Cristina started.

"Is it true?" Jackson repeated to Derek.

"What is going on?" Owen finally said franticly.

"Why would Cristina lie about something like-" Derek started but Jackson again interrupted him.

"Why isn't she an Attending?"

"Jackson. Stop it." Cristina said firmly.

"What is your problem?" Alex yelled at him.

Callie and Mark seemed to catch-on to what was going on as Callie said, "I think you should leave."

"Now." Mark added.

"Why isn't she an Attending?" Jackson repeated.

Derek met Cristina's eyes for a spilt second before she sealed them shut and he addressed Jackson. "Because she broke the law." Eyes widen around the table.

"What?" Jackson said, not understanding.

"Yeah. You obviously have no idea what you are talking about." Derek firmly said. "This is a topic that is banned from being talk about within the hospital. If you don't leave us alone to eat in peace, I will ask you to take the day off."

With that Jackson left the table and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Chief, what is-" Teddy started.

Alex stood up and tried to pull Cristina up. With her eyes still shut, it took two tries for Alex to force her on her feet. "Come on." Alex took her hand and pulled her out of the cafeteria.

Owen, still confused about what was happening, stood up to follow them.

"Let them go," Callie said to Owen, urging him to sit back down.

Owen looked back at Callie, still standing. "Excuse me?"

"Just give her a moment," Meredith told Owen and he sat back down. "Excuse me." Meredith kissed Derek's check and left to follow them.

"Chief," Arizona started, speaking for the table. "You want to fill us in here?"

Derek looked back at a table filled with confusion. "You heard what I told Avery. The topic is off limits. Everything is okay. There is no reason to worry. Cristina is fine."

"Did she really break the law?" Arizona asked the question on everyone's mind.

Callie put her hand over Arizona's. "No, no, she didn't. Cristina is fine." Callie turned to the rest of the table. "What he's talking about happened a long time ago. Everyone should forget what just happened."

"Not likely," Teddy said. "We're all attendings here, Chief. Isn't there something we should know about?"

"No," said Mark firmly. "Everyone should let it go."

"But-"

"Cristina is fine," Derek addressed the table. "Professionally, personally, legally, and emotionally. If I find out that anyone questioned Cristina or Jackson about anything that has just happened there will be serious consequences."

"But-"

Not believing him, and worried about Cristina, Owen stood up to go find her. This time no one stopped him.

Derek watched cafeteria's doors closed behind Owen before turning back to look back at the table full of attendings. When he did, he saw everyone with worried looks on their faces.


	9. Chapter 9

The Importance Of Trust

_Chapter 9_

"Have you seen Cristina?"

Owen looked in all the On-Call rooms and all the supply closets of the hospital. He checked the vent - twice. Every time he ran into Callie or Mark, they gave him the same exact answer.

"Let her be. Give her space."

This answer seemed to make Owen more frustrated.

Jackson seemed to have listened to Derek's request, for in his hospital-wide search, he couldn't find him either.

He called Cristina's cell phone. He paged her. He even ran to her apartment, used his key, and found the place deserted. He checked Joe's at one in the afternoon, no sign of her.

Owen was starting to worry now – not just for her emotional health – but for her physical health as well.

Not knowing what else to do, Owen opened the door to Derek's room in a panic.

The lights were off, a quiet floor fan and the beeping of his monitor were the only noises in the room.

"Did you see the note on the door?" Derek barked with his eyes closed. "The Chief is sleeping. Do. Not. Disturb."

"Where's Cristina?" Owen said in a panic. Derek opened his eyes at the sound of Owen's panicked voice.

"There is sweat dripping from every inch of your body."

"Derek! Where is Cristina?"

"Hey! You need to calm down."

"I looked everywhere she could possibly be. I am beginning to worry for her safety."

Derek motioned for Owen to sit down in a chair aside his bed. Owen gave him a very annoyed look before sitting down.

Derek looked at Owen and gave him a half-amused, half-sad smile. "I told everyone at lunch today that she was fine, there is no reason to worry."

"But she isn't anywhere – It's like she disappeared."

Derek let Owen's mind calm down for a moment before saying. "Then let her disappear."

Owen looked at him in shock. "What?"

"You need to have a little bit more faith." Owen was silent and Derek was thankful that he had calmed down enough to let the words sink in. "You need to have faith in Cristina, and you need to have faith in Meredith. Don't you know that Meredith would never let anything happen to Cristina?"

To those words, Owen didn't know what to say. Of course Derek was right.

"Maybe Meredith took her to your house. That's the one place I didn't check."

Derek sighed, "They're not at the house."

Owen's eyes widened. "You know where they are. Tell me."

Derek's confusion was all over his face. "I thought you were going to practice a little faith. Aren't you working on trust with Cristina right now anyway?"

"I'm going to ask one more time. Where are they?"

"Good. I'm glad you got that out of you system, I don't want to hear that question again." Derek could see Owen's red face turning deeper and deeper. Derek's desire to end Owen's pain was deeper than Derek's usual refusal to open a conversation on his least favorite subject. Nevertheless, Derek started, "You're asking the wrong questions, Owen."

Owen's eyes finally were raised up to Derek's. His last statement gave Owen a glimmer of hope.

"Well, I was going to ask what just happen and what is this big secret is – or whatever just happened in there, but you have made it pretty clear that you're on Cristina's side and you won't rat her out."

"I am not on Cristina's side – especially concerning this."

_She doesn't have Derek's support_, Owen thought. _It must be pretty bad._

"Okay, then – What the hell is 'this'? What just happened at lunch? What did Jackson's note say?"

"Why do you want to know? Maybe you'll regret all this panic once you realize that you actually didn't really want to know."

Owen tried to not let Derek's statement worry him any more. "Why? How bad is it? Why wouldn't I want to know?"

"Because I know who you are in this hospital."

Owen looked at Derek in confusion. "What? What does that mean?"

"You are the guy that took weeks to figure out how depressed Cristina was about the merger, who broke up with her because she perform an – sure, unauthorized – but flawless procedure in your O.R. I am not surprised Cristina didn't tell you about this at all."

"How do you know all of this? What – does Cristina tell Meredith every about our relationship?"

Derek ignored Owen's second question and said, "I am the Chief of this hospital. I know what goes on in it. I see Cristina every single day. Meredith and Cristina know each other backwards, forwards, and upside down."

There was silence as Owen tried to process the information. _Have I really been this clueless?_

"How bad is it?" Owen finally asked.

"It's- " Derek hesitated.

"Please," Owen begged.

"It's really, really, really bad."

Owen took a deep breath – in and then out.

"You said she broke the law."

"I said that to Jackson to force him to leave. Remember, Callie said she didn't."

Owen, still confused, said, "So she didn't?"

Derek pushed himself up in bed to sit up. He turned on the lamp next to the bed.

"I think it is complicated and there is more than one side of the story-"

"Will you stop playing games, and being Yoda, and tell me what the hell is going on?"

"She didn't break the law. Owen. On the outside, what happened was all within bounds and clean cut."

Owen lean forward in his chair, his eyebrows buried. "And on the inside?"

"I can't-" Derek started.

Owen finished what he thought was his sentence for him, "Because it's not your story to tell."

To that, Derek gave a small laugh and a half-smile. "Actually, it sort of is my story to tell, but I am still not going - "

"Wh-"

"You don't want to know from me. You don't want to know from anyone other than Cristina – that's why you broke yourself into a sweat looking for her."

"But-" Owen protested again.

"Look, I will ease your worries and then we'll be done talking about a subject that is really banned from being talked about in this hospital. Okay?"

Owen put his good hand to his face as if to wash the anger off of it. "Okay."

"First of all, Cristina stood by you through your PTSD, through you being clueless about her depression, and your omission of your feelings for Teddy. You need to be a better man than you have been."

Derek paused, and gave time for his words to sink in. "That is where you start. Give her room for her make mistakes. She certainly gave you room to make yours."

Owen's shame that had been locked up inside of him was starting to surface.

Derek continued, "Bailey's interns-residents have a secret place in this hospital where they go off and bond. I don't know where it is, and I'm not completely sure that's where they are, but if had to guess, that's where they are. I wouldn't go looking for them if I were you."

"Okay," Owen said calmly, thankful that Derek was giving him solid information.

Derek took a deep breath. "Cristina paid for what she did. She really, really, paid for what she did – professionally and personally. When you do find out, don't make her pay anymore."

"I wouldn't, I just want -"

Derek put his hand up to silence him. "What happened wasn't her fault. There were three or four people involved – myself included – and, given the situation she was in, Cristina did what she thought was right."

"What situation?" Derek looked at Owen disapprovingly before Owen gave in. "Okay."

"It wasn't the right thing to do. She knows that now. That's not why she is an Attending."

"Okay," Owen said again.

"It happened a long time ago," Derek started. "She was just starting to move on from what happened when you showed up in your Army-Badassness."

Owen gave a sad smile at the bittersweet memory.

Derek looked into Owen's eyes full with meaning, "You are the reason she moved on."

Owen smiled, "Okay."

"O-kay." From Derek's strong tone, Owen knew the conversation was over.

"Thank you," Owen said softly.

Derek gave a nod to Owen and lifted his hand to turn off the light. Owen stood up and walked to the door.

When Owen's hand was on the handle, he heard Derek say, "Trust Cristina. The best thing you do for her is let her know that you are going to be there for her and not bolt at the first sign of your disapproval."

Already knowing this from his experience last night, Owen gave Derek a smile of gratitude before turning off the overhead lights and closing the door quietly behind him.

Not knowing where to go next, Owen walked to his office to fill out last-minute paperwork. It didn't take him long to realize that he couldn't concentrate on anything but Cristina. His thoughts turned into an endless string of questions.

Where was she? What the hell happened? Why did she keep – whatever it is – from me? Why couldn't I be there for her? Bailey's Interns-Residents have a secret language that Derek knows? A secret hiding place? What does Cristina need from me? What can I do for her?

As worried thoughts and questions continued to plague Owen's head, wavy blond hair moved past his window and pulled Owen back from his trance.

"Meredith?"

Meredith was clearly rushing somewhere, and it seemed like if it was anybody else she wouldn't have stopped.

Turning around, she said, "I know you're worried about Cristina."

Owen crossed his arms, accusing Meredith with his slit eyes. "I thought you were with her…watching her."

Meredith took a deep breath. "Yeah, I was, but then Alex had to go back to his room and I was paged but she seemed a little better -"

"Where is she now?"

Meredith hesitated. "Lexie told me where she was, I have to go to her before things get worse."

Owen looked at her with concern; she acknowledged it before she began to rush off.

"Can I go to her?" He called after her. Meredith looked back at him and saw his desperation. "Please?"

"Okay," Meredith said softly.

Meredith told him where Cristina was and instructions for when he got there. Unbelieving his ears, he listened closely and memorized her instructions. He ran off after a 'thank you,' but before a 'goodbye' or 'good luck.'

Owen ran down two flights of stairs, and yanked the door open so hard that he was unready for the chills that went down his spine.

"_And I feel like I just got home_

_And I feel_

_And I feel like I just got home_

_And I feel_

_Quicker than a ray of light_

_Quicker than a ray of light_

_Quicker than a ray of light_

_Zephyr in the sky at night I wonder_

_Do my tears of mourning sink beneath the Sun?_

_She's got herself a universe gone quickly_

_For the call of thunder threatens everyone_

_And I feel-"_

"Cristina."

Cristina lifted her head up from concentrating on the dead body in front of her to Owen leaning against the closed morgue's door with his arms crossed in front of him, who was already visually examining her.


	10. Chapter 10

The Importance Of Trust

_Chapter 10_

"_She's got herself a universe_

_She's got herself a universe_

_And I feel"_

"Cristina." Owen repeated himself louder. She had only looked at him for a second before going back to her work.

_"And I feel_

_And I feel like I just got home"_

"Stop singing," Owen said firmly.

"_And I feel,"_

Not knowing what else to do, Owen approached Cristina's backside and put her arms around her. "I love you," he whispered into her hair.

His attempt apparently was not good enough. She made no acknowledgement of his words or his touch and continued singing:

"_Quicker than a ray of light she's flying_

_Quicker than a ray of light I'm flying"_

"Stop singing," Owen took her hands from the dead body and put the on top of his own, which were still around her. "Now, we can have avoidance sex, preferably not in a cold morgue, or you can talk to me." Owen softly turned her around so they were face to face. "But what you cannot do is sing."

Cristina finally looked up at him. "Owen…" she begged.

He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "Not that you don't have an amazing voice, and I can't believe I haven't heard you sing before, but singing away your sorrows is not an option right now."

Cristina gave him a slight smile and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Oh good," Owen returned her small smile. "I got her to smile."

Not able to look at him any longer, Cristina closed her eyes and put her forehead to his shoulder.

Owen's fingers softly raised Cristina's chin. "Look at me," Owen demanded. When their eyes met, Owen held her even tighter. "Sex or Talking?" He asked her again.

Cristina tried to remove herself from his embrace. "Sleeping," Cristina responded.

Owen nodded at her childish response, kissed her hair once more, and then picked her up into his arms.

"What are you doing? Put me down! You can't carry me! Where's your sling?"

"In my pocket."

"You're going to hurt your arm."

"It's my shoulder that's the problem."

"What are you doing?"

"You won't decide, so I will decide for you."

"Put me down!" Cristina demanded as Owen struggled to reopen the door to the morgue. "Owen!" She said after they finished the first flight of stairs.

"You know, you were a lot sexier as a submissive damsel in distress," Owen managed to say between managing her weight and climbing what seemed like endless amounts of stairs.

"I am not really feeling very sexy at the moment."

Owen smiled, "I guess you just decided what we are going to do once I finish this flight of stairs."

Cristina pointed her finger at him, "Hey! No! I don't feel like talking either."

Owen opened the stairway door and his eyes immediately found an On-Call room. "Too bad."

"Owen!" Cristina complained when she followed Owen's eyes and figured out where they were going.

Owen kept walking, Cristina in his arms, across the hall. If he looked at anything other than Cristina, he would have noticed the many stares in their direction.

"Now," Owen said after the door to the On-Call room shut. He gently placed Cristina on the bed, where she proceeded to roll up in a ball, and sat beside her. "Here is how this is going to work." Owen brushed her hair out of her face. "I am going to speak and then you are going to answer my questions, okay?"

Cristina remained still, with her eyes closed, ignoring him.

Owen grabbed her shoulders and forced her to sit up. "Hey!"

"I speak, you answer. Okay?"

"Fine," Cristina said, still trying to protest.

"First of all," Owen started. "You are an amazing singer." Cristina finally looked at him.

When it was clear that he wasn't going to continue, she said, "Thank. You."

"Second," Owen brushed his thumb back and forth across her face. "I am not going to leave you. Ever. You are beautiful. A little bit of badass in your own sexy way. You are a fighter. You know what you want and you go after it with all your heart. You give off this ice exterior, but inside you are one of the warmest people I have ever met. I can't imagine my life without you. I am not leaving you no matter what, okay?"

"Okay," Cristina whispered.

"And," Owen added. "I'm sorry I broke up with you after you went rogue on that surgery. Clearly, that had all sorts of consequences that I am just now trying to understand."

"Well, you had a point. You clearly had a huge issue with it." Cristina offered.

"I did and honestly, I still do. But," He brought his hands to her shoulders. "I think that made you think that I disapprove of that part of you." He paused and hoped she would say something. He forced the issue, adding, "Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Don't ever think that, okay? It just took me by surprise. I'm sorry it took me so long to catch on."

Cristina just stared at him, wondering where he was going with this.

"Cristina," Owen said longingly and wrapped a curl behind her ear. "Tell me what's going on with you. We need to be able to talk about to each other - openly. Whatever happened it's okay." Cristina closed her eyes. "And apparently whatever happened wasn't even your fault anyway."

"You won't see it that way."

"Whatever happened, happened a long time ago. Everyone has issues with their pasts. Look at me – I am hardly the one to judge." Cristina stood up from the bed and turned towards the door. Owen stood up. "Hey, don't make me follow you -"

"I'm not." Cristina spoke over him. "Jackson's note was in my back pocket." Owen eyes fell upon the white paper in her hands. "Alex taped it back together for me." Cristina smiled briefly at Owen before sitting down again beside him.

Owen watched her play with the piece of paper in her hands, now both of them were staring at it. "Cristina."

Without looking up, Cristina whispered. "Remember last night when you said Burke got shot in his shoulder?"

Owen motioned told the piece of paper. "Cristina, I want to talk about this."

"I am talking about this. Do you remember or were you too zoned out from you pain meds?"

Owen sat up straighter and nodded. "I asked you if his GSW was the something you were lying for him about."

Cristina continued to fiddle with the note. "Right – Well, it was."

Owen expected this answer, but it did nothing to settle his confusion. "Okay…"

"Um," Cristina tried to buy time to let her stomach calm down. She raised the note up as if to offer it to him. "Just don't…"

Owen took the note out of her hands without reading it. "It's okay, Cristina."

He opened the note:

_Is Cristina Yang the true winner of the 2007 Harper-Avery Award?_

A thousand thoughts rushed through his head at once. He reread the words over and over.

"I don't understand." He stated strongly.

"I know."

"How can- Are you-?"

"Sort of." She said over him.

"Sort of?"

"Burke was awarded the 2007 Harper-Avery Award."

Owen's eyebrows were buried deep in thought. "Okay…"

Cristina took a deep breath and spoke slowly. "Harper-Avery Awards are considered from February to November each year. Burke was shot outside the hospital in March 2007. The GSW gave him massive nerve damage that Derek overlooked in first examination where he was just trying to keep Burke conscious. The nerve damage resulted in a pretty bad tremor."

Owen eyes widen as he kept them focused on her telling the story. As Cristina became more comfortable, she progressed in a more normal tone. "Before Derek could do a deeper examination, Burke was put into a situation where he had no choice but to operate." Cristina paused, closed her eyes, and took another deep breath. "And that's when it started…"

"When what started?"

"He obviously couldn't do the surgery himself, so Burke talked me through every stitch of the surgery and sure enough I was able to complete the surgery flawlessly." Cristina looked down at a worn-out blanket on the bed and started to play with its fray-strands. "This continued for four months."

Owen's eyes almost popped out of the sockets. "Four months?"

Cristina finally looked at him and smiled sadly. "Well, we were a pretty good team for a while. We didn't lose a single patient, I was learning enormous amount every day. The more confident I became, the harder surgeries we did together. Overtime though, the pressure continued to build for me and he was itching more and more to cut. And on top of that, I was taking care of his hand as well-"

Disbelief and anger past through his face, "You were taking care of his hand! Why wasn't he seeing a PT for that?"

"Because he couldn't tell anyone," Cristina said quickly. "But as we were doing harder and harder surgeries, his hand was getting stronger and stronger, and one day…" Cristina paused to regain composure, trying not to cry. "One day in surgery, he took over and kicked me out of the OR. I didn't think he was ready," she paused again. "And that's when I finally told Chief Webber and, well…"

They sat on the bed, completely silent for a long time. Owen, trying to digest and comprehend Cristina's words, and Cristina, brushing away teardrops that fell from the corners of her eyes that couldn't seem to stop from mention of past events.

Cristina brushed away a final tear. "So am I the winner of the Harper Avery?" A sad laugh escaped her lips. "I guess it depends on how you look at it. There are still the surgeries he did after June…"

Owen finally looked up at her, their eyes met, and he put his hands on her checks. Not able to form the words to say anything else, he started "Cristina." He said in her favorite voice. "That's quite a story."

A soft smile of relief appeared on her face and finally stayed. "Yeah, yeah, it is…"

Owen softly put his forehead to hers. "I didn't think it was possible for me to hate that guy more than I already had."

Cristina laughed and put her arms around Owen's neck. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." Owen put his arms around her back and brought her closer to him. He leaned down to kiss her and before his lips touched hers, he whispered, "Thank you" once again.

After a half-hour of laying in the dark, Derek finally gave in to the fact that he would be unable to fall back asleep. He pulled himself into a sitting position and turned on whatever lights he could without moving from the bed.

Derek saw his cell-phone sitting on the bedside table. With his last conversation with Owen still replaying in his head, Derek picked up the phone and began scrolling down his contacts. He found the name he was thinking of and, hoping Cristina wouldn't kill him after just saving his life, he pressed send.

"Hi, this is Derek Shepherd calling." The voice on the phone sounded excited. "Yes, I'm glad I caught you too…Listen, I think now is a good time to come and talk to her." The man on the phone thought for a moment before continuing. After he was done, and a general plan was in place, Derek said, "Yes, I am looking forwarding to seeing you too, Dr. Marlow," as a parting good-bye.


	11. Chapter 11

The Importance Of Trust

_Chapter 11_

"It's Teddy again," Cristina told Owen, looking down at her pager.

Still in the on-call room, Cristina and Owen had fallen into their previous, but long-forgotten routine of lying in bed and just starring at each other.

"This isn't like you at all. Am I going to get in trouble for not forcing you answer her page?"

Cristina smiled, "No."

"Not that I don't enjoy this," Owen motioned the small air space between the two of them. "But I am worried about you."

"Don't be," Cristina saw Owen's eyebrows went down in disapproval. "I just don't feel like dealing with Teddy or surgery right now."

"Hence the morgue."

"Exactly."

"_Cristina,_" Owen begged.

"But see, you got me out of the morgue and miracles upon miracles, got me talking." Cristina softly placed her hand on his check. "No reason to worry."

"If there is no reason to worry, why don't you go up a couple more flights of stairs to the surgery floors, show your face, and at least hang out with your friends that aren't operating."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Cristina lightly snapped at him.

"Yes," Owen said little too quickly. Disapproval and annoyance appeared on Cristina's face and she moved from lying on the bed to sitting on it. "Nooo," Owen hurried to sit up next to her and put his hands around her to prevent her from moving any more. He kissed her check. "I just don't want you hiding out here-"

"Hiding out?" Cristina interjected, appalled. "I am not hiding out here."

Owen could barely get in a "Cristina," as she continued.

"Plus you are one of my non-surgery-operating friends." Owen nodded, said nothing, and started to rub her arm with his thumb. "I am hiding out here," Cristina finally admitted.

"I bet Alex could use some company." He paused, letting the idea sink in. "I am not trying to get rid of you, I will come with you if you want me too."

"Fine." Cristina rose from the bed and walked to the door. Owen followed her and put his hand on top of her hand that was moving the handle. "Hey! I thought you wanted me to leave."

"Kiss?" Owen offered.

Cristina smiled and put her arms around his neck, letting him lean in. The kiss wasn't that long, but it was long enough for Owen to put his arms all the way around her and make his point.

"Goodbye," Cristina said once his lips left hers. With Owen's arms still around her, she took each arm off of her with attention to one arm at a time, much like a robot.

"You don't want me to come with you?"

"Nope." Cristina boldly told him and opened the door. "Resident bonding, remember?"

"Right…" Owen watched her leave, feeling a mixed emotion: something between pride and sadness.

Back in his office, Owen went back to trying to concentrate on paperwork and post-opts. Much like before, a thousand questions and worried thoughts passed through his head. The most frequent one being:

Maybe I should have stayed with her in the on-call room. Maybe she wasn't ready to come out yet.

And after that:

Harper-Avery Award winner? No wonder she was so depressed during the merger. Should she be an Attending? Is that something she could handle?

Owen was so deep in thought that the knock on the door didn't even register in his mind.

"Owen?" Teddy voice was filled with worried at his non-response time. Owen looked at her for a spilt second and then looked back at his loads of paperwork. "Hey," she repeated.

"Hi," Owen said, already questioning her motives. He again tried to put his mind to work on post-opts and discharge papers, but her presence wasn't helping. Annoyed, Owen said, "Can I help you with something?"

"Um," Teddy started, straightening up. "Yeah. I'm looking for Cristina. I have a case that I think would interest her and she's not answering her page."

Owen expected her answer. He quickly responded, "Then take the hint."

"But with Avery out today, I was hoping to have her assistance."

Owen stood up from his desk and grabbed his doctor's coat, as if to hint to Teddy that the conversation needed to end. "There are other residents besides Avery and Yang. You have to get used to not getting what you want and accepting it. Stop fighting everything."

"Yang?"

"Yes, Dr. Yang. That is what Attendings should call Residents when speaking about them in a professional manner. Your professional relationship with Dr. Yang is none of my business-"

Shocked, Teddy said over him with slit eyes. "None of your business? Are you freakin' kidding me?"

He turned on her. "Are you freakin' kidding me?" Owen angrily put his lab coat on and almost violently grabbed his clipboard from his desk.

"Excuse me?" Teddy asked, appalled.

"If Yang is not answering her page then deal with it. Don't come to me, her boyfriend, asking where she is." Owen paused, debating whether to go on. "We both know that's not why you're here." Owen looked at her condescendingly. "You're here because you want some reassurance or some insight into what happened at lunch today."

"Well, as her Attending, don't you think -"

"If you have an issue with what happened then you need to bring it up with the Chief. Don't come to me hoping to dig up some dirt."

Teddy couldn't believe what she was hearing from her supposed best friend's mouth. "Dirt! Never! I am just concerned!"

"Well, share your concerns with someone else." He walked out of his office and motioned to her to do the same so he could lock his door. "Grow the hell up, Altman."

Teddy watched his back move further and further down the hall. "Altman?"

Her shock at Owen's behavior made Teddy unable to move for many seconds. When her feet did finally move, she moved back – instead of forward - leaning against the wall, realizing now that something huge had permanently broken between the two of them. There was no point in even trying to savage whatever they could have had back.

When Teddy regained her composure, she made her way to the nurses' station, hoping to find her patient's chart and a resident or two to assist her.

The first thing Teddy heard when she rounded as hospital corner to pick up patients' charts at the nurses station was Cristina's laugh.

"Lexie tried to play the resident-stripper?" Meredith continued the conversation with Cristina, Alex, and Owen. "Doesn't she know that the only resident who can even attempt to do that is Cristina?"

Cristina was sitting on the edge of the nurses' desk with Owen behind her, hands around her waist, laughing into her hair.

"Hey, in Lexie's defense," started Alex. "It wasn't that bad – kind of sexy in a way – and it never really worked for Cristina either."

"Hey! My failed attempt was entirely not my fault. At least I can undress without my coat knocking over a lamp."

Cristina's comment finally shut Alex up. The rest of them still roared with laughter. Owen kissed Cristina check in an attempt to stop laughing, but that didn't work either.

What did work, however, was Teddy approaching the desk – an outsider to their inside joke.

"Yang, can you prep 2219 for me? We head into the O.R. in two hours." Teddy handed Cristina the chart and typed the new patient information into the computer.

Cristina hesitated. She felt better, sure, but anything could happen and anything could be said during a long procedure. She looked to Owen for approval, but all he did was raise his eyebrows at her.

"Okay," responded Cristina and she bounced off the nurses' station desk – out of Owen's arms. With a kiss on Owen's check as a departing goodbye, she was about to walk away when she heard:

"Oh. My. God." Teddy exclaimed. Cristina turned around to see her Ex-boyfriend walking towards the nurses' station.

"Seriously?" Cristina exclaimed – the smile leaving her faced.

Both Meredith and Alex both smirked as Teddy continued, "That's Colin Marlow."

"I thought you didn't care about big-name surgeons," Cristina quickly whispered to her before Colin reached them.

"Hello." Colin gave Cristina a smile. Owen noticed Colin only had eyes for Cristina as he leaned on the edge of the nurses' station, his fingers centimeters away from Cristina's left arm, flaunting his ass to on-lookers.

Not knowing what to do, Cristina avoided his eyes as she opened her patient chart to study it.

"You're Cristina Yang, right?" Colin asked her innocently. Finally, she lifted her eyes to his and met them for the first time in over a year. Once their eyes met, and locked, both of them couldn't move.

"Hi," Cristina finally said.

"Hi," Colin said slyly. Disapproval was already in her eyes and Colin tried to regain his composure. "I heard about the hospital shooting. I am glad to see that everyone made it out okay."

"Not everyone did." Cristina said quietly with meaning in her eyes. "Is that why you're here?"

"No," Colin told her, before pulling out a small package with a medical journal on top of it from his briefcase and putting them in front of her. "Your picture on the cover doesn't do you justice."

"Wipe that smirk off your face." Cristina took the package and the magazine without looking at them "What picture?"

"I received an advanced copy. I wanted to deliver it myself."

Cristina slowly looked down at the medical journal's cover. It read:

Scandal in Seattle: Dr. Preston Burke Stripped of Harper Avery

"What the hell?"

Colin took the journal from her and placed it upside down on top of her patient's chart so that no one else could read it, and nagged, "Package first, package first."

"Okay! Okay!

The small, heavy, orange package had thick black writing on it that read:

Dr. Cristina Yang H. Avery Association

"The youngest recipient ever," Colin said politely as Cristina turned the package over so that nobody could read the writing. "You deserve it."

Cristina's mind went blank.

"How-" Cristina started.

"I sometimes work for his Association – as a two-time winner myself. I asked to handle your case after I heard what happened."

"When-"

"You have many people on your side. Don't ever take that for granted."

Cristina stood there speechless, just starring at him, waiting for him to say something inappropriate.

After realizing she wasn't going to respond, he continued to hold her eyes as a crowd of on-lookers began to form. Colin then said, "Burke came to see me."

Disbelief joined the shock on Cristina's face. "What?"

Colin brought his hand to her shoulder and as he tucked a lose curl behind Cristina's ear, he said, "He's sorry. He wanted me to tell you that."

"Cristina," Owen injected. "What - ?"

Cristina brought her hand to Colin's to remove it from her hair.

Before she could rack up the nerve to speak, Colin continued. "He told me what happened. It really is a quite amazing tale and frankly, it didn't surprise me at all." He paused and said in a different tone. "I didn't understand it before, but now…But now I understand, and I commend you for it."

"Understand what?" Cristina asked in confusion, still starring at her package.

"I thought you were compromising yourself for his ego," Colin said quietly to Cristina, aware of the on-lookers now. "And I guess you were a little bit. But now – now I know you were doing it to boost your own career as well." Colin searched Cristina face and found a slight smile on it somewhere. "I'm glad Cristina Yang didn't disappear after all."

A visible smile now appeared on Cristina's face now, her hands playing with the edge of the package.

"So," Colin offered his hand to Cristina, who reluctantly took it. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Cristina said, not removing her hand from his.

"Anytime, lovely," Colin raised her hand to his lips to kiss it for a brief, polite moment. "Anything, Anytime," he said and let go of her hand.

Colin smiled one last time before turning and walking away.

Teddy was the first to speak, "You know Colin Marlow?"

Owen then said, "What was that, exactly?"

Cristina quietly handed Owen the orange package to answer his question as Meredith said, "Go after him."

"What? No!"

"You're going to regret it," Alex added.

Meredith pushed her a little. "Come on, he was totally polite and appropriate. The least you can do is say 'thank you.'"

"I said 'thank-you,'" Cristina argued.

"Go, Yang," Alex said in his usual ass-jerk tone.

A moment went by in silence and Cristina tried to calm her mind in order to think straight. She watched his black coat move further and further away…

"Colin!" She yelled after him and ran from the nurses' station. Colin turned around, dropped his briefcase and opened his arms.

Once she reached him, Colin pulled her into a hug. His arms encircling her back so tight that she could not escape. He whispered into her hair, "I missed you, young lady."

But once he finally released her, Cristina put her hand on his arm, squeezed it and said, "Thank you," once more.

Unable to hear anything, Teddy eyebrows rose as she looked at both Meredith and Owen. "I guess they know each other."

Owen was left with a blank expression on his face. He flipped the package over and opened it. Only then did a huge smile appear on his face.

A gold plaque mounted on maple wood the size of a small paperback novel read:

Harper Avery Award of Excellence

_Cardiothoracic Surgery_

_Dr. Cristina Anne Yang_

_2008_


	12. Chapter 12

The Importance Of Trust

_Chapter 12_

"Yang. Clamp the bleeder now!" Teddy demanded.

The patient had actually coded in his room, sending a trauma team to run in from the nurses' station, making any possible fallout or questions around Colin Marlow's sudden appearance impossible.

Now in the O.R., Their patient was going under…and quickly.

Cristina put her strength behind the clamp to the massive bleeder that Teddy, Cristina, and a lousy intern was trying to control.

Cristina's clamp seemed to have helped; the patient's vitals were rising.

"Good. Thank you. Now," Teddy looked Cristina in the eye. "Hold it there, while I try and repair the wall."

Cristina rolled her eyes at Teddy and then upward. In the galley, she found the worst possible people that she could imagine watching her patient die.

Owen, Alex, Meredith, and of course her ex-boyfriend, Colin Marlow. _Perfect,_ She thought.

She knew what Teddy was doing.

Teddy said she doesn't care about big name surgeons. And then, what does she do the second Colin arrives? She gives me the pleasure of holding a clamp.

Teddy acted the complete opposite when Dr. Evans was here.

Of course it wasn't implied that I had any kind of past relationship with Dr. Evans either.

Cristina looked up at the gallery again. Colin was sitting in the front row on the left, by himself, and Meredith was sitting with Alex in the middle of the middle row. Owen was furthest away; top row on the right, his eyes never settling between the dying patient, Cristina, and Colin Marlow.

The monitor went off again. Cristina was forced to focus on what she was doing.

When Meredith saw Cristina focus back on her work, she left Alex, jumped over a row of chairs, and walked to sit next to Colin.

What Meredith didn't realize was that Owen's eyes were watching her the whole time.

"Meredith Grey," Owen heard Colin loudly greet Meredith.

"Hello." Meredith said. "It's nice to see you again."

Colin's eyes switched between Meredith and Cristina. "Yes, you too. We never got a chance to actually talk last time I was here to visit."

"Derek said he called you."

"Yes, he did." Colin paused for a moment. "But after I heard about the shooting, I was bound to make it up here sooner rather then later to make sure she was okay."

"Oh," was all Meredith could say.

"So, is she?"

"What?" Meredith asked, clearly lost in thought.

"Is she Okay?"

"Oh," Meredith sat up straighter. "Yeah, she's okay." She saw Colin raise his eyebrows at her in disbelief. "Well, I think the shooting messed with everybody's head. But in general, she's been happy lately and your package will definitely help cheer her up."

"Good. I'm glad to help."

"You're different," Meredith stated. "More mature or something."

Colin gave a little laugh. "Oh, well, that had to happened at some point."

"So, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Meredith was surprised. "So soon?"

"I only came to deliverer her package. The flight from San Francisco is only an hour and a half. I'm not here to mess up her life again."

"Dr. Marlow, I'm glad to hear that you're not here to create drama, and it's probably better that you don't stay too long. But you have to know, whatever happened between Cristina and Burke was in no way your fault. You knew they were wrong for each other and you voiced your opinion. I should have done that."

"She really deserves someone that's going to make her happy." Colin stated.

Meredith looked back at Owen, who was staring at them; now aware he was listening to every word.

Meredith hesitated before saying, "I think she's finally has that person."

Colin's eyes brighten and a slight smile appeared on her face. "Oh, good. I'm glad." They looked at each other.

Meredith opened her mouth to say something, but before she could Colin put his hand up to stop her. "Don't tell me who it is, okay? I'm trying to be mature and supportive, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't try to rip the guy to pieces trying finding every reason I could to prove that he isn't good enough for her…And since the Cardio Attending is a woman, I have no way of guessing."

Meredith smiled widely. "Okay."

"She's happy?" Colin needed reassurance.

Meredith hesitated again. "She's Cristina…but now happy is more of a normalcy in her life than it used to be."

"Ah…Well, that's all we can ask for, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

Colin and Meredith gave each other one last smile before all hell broke loose in the O.R.

Monitors barked in warning and lines went red. Teddy looked between the dying patient and the stats monitor in confusion.

"Step away from the patient," Colin demanded. He was now standing up next to the phone, looking between the room below and the T.V. monitor that was zoomed in on the patient's chest. "Everybody right now."

Cristina put down her clamp and moved a few feet from the O.R. table. Teddy hesitated in protest, but finally did the same.

"But - " Teddy argued once she stood a few feet back on the opposite side of the table than Cristina.

Exactly three seconds went by before Colin demanded. "Cristina, approach the table and try and feel where the hole is." Teddy moved one foot forward. "Nobody moves!" Colin yelled in response. "Nobody breathes!"

Everyone in the O.R. Gallery stood up and walked down so they were standing against the glass.

"I can't find the hole!" Cristina panicked.

"Close your eyes," Colin said into the phone.

"What?" Cristina almost yelled in shock.

"Damnit, Cristina. Close your eyes right now!"

"Why don't you come down here and do it?" Cristina offered, still trying to find the hole and stop the bleeding.

"We don't have time for this. You are Cristina Yang. You are a Harper Avery Award winner. I am right here. I am going to walk you through this. Now, SHUT YOUR DAMN EYES."

That did it. Her eyelids slide down and locked shut. Both of her hands cradled the heart.

"Good!" Colin relaxed a little, though rings and beepers were still going off. "Now, remember what I taught you. The heart is like your favorite fruit, Cristina – a pear. Bruises leave brown markings, not indents."

Clearly speaking in some sort of secret code, the others in the room had no idea what was going on. Worried looks passed from one to the other to another.

Cristina finished Colin's though process. "So, I have to feel for the bruises – the soft spots in the wall and not for the indents – the holes - which shouldn't exist in the case anyway."

"Exactly," replied Colin.

Everyone watched in silence as Cristina worked. Within a minute, Cristina felt the spot where the blood was overflowing. "I found it!" She put her fingers over the weak spot in the heart and the monitors finally stopped making obnoxious noises. Everyone's shoulders loosen at the reduced noise.

"Good!" Colin smiled. "Now – Burke taught you the running whip stitch. Am I right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Go underneath the weak spot in the heart and use the stitch to repair and reinforce the weakness."

"But that requires turning the heart."

"You can do this Cristina. You operated at gunpoint, you won the Harper-Avery Award as an intern, and you are to date the only person I know who graduated Stanford Med School with all A's who has dyslexia. You. Can. Do. This."

Now that the monitors had calmed down, there was only one steady on-off beep as Cristina continued to work. Teddy was the only one watching the surgery in disbelief and panic as the others formed a gut feeling that it was all going to be okay as soon as Colin and Cristina were in charge.

And sure enough, it was. Cristina finished her work flawlessly and Teddy came back to the table to help her close. Not wanting to stay and face the humiliation any longer, Teddy offered to wheel the patient back to his room.

Cristina took her mask off as the patient left her sight. She took a deep breath and turned around to head off to the scrub room. Her feet didn't move more than two steps before realizing that she couldn't scrub out just yet.

"Well, that was fun." Colin said, now leaning against the closed scrub room door.

Cristina gave a small laugh and started taking her gloves off. "Yes, yes it was."

"Felt just like old times."

Cristina nodded. "A little bit."

Colin stopped leaning against the door and started walking towards her. "I'm glad we had another chance in the O.R. together."

Cristina took her last glove off and then pulled her operating gown to the floor. "I didn't think I would say this, but so I am."

They smiled at each other. Cristina looked up at the galley for a quick moment to find Meredith and Owen still there, then her eyes went back to meet Colin's.

He took a deep breath. "Well, I am going to go."

"What? You just got here!"

"I did what I came here to do," he said quietly.

Cristina was silent for a moment; A frown appearing on her face. "Why do we always have to say goodbye in an O.R.?"

Colin laughed a little before placing his hands on her shoulders and letting them rise to her scrub cap. "Because it's the most appropriate place for us to say goodbye."

Cristina smiled sadly and before she knew what was happening, both his hands were behind her head, untying her scrub cap.

"I love your hair," he whispered as her curls fell down her back.

"Colin…don-" She started, but before she could say anymore, he buried both his hands into her curls and brought her into another hug.

Just for a moment, Cristina closed her eyes and put her arms around him as well.

Up the O.R. gallery, Owen's blank expression returned to his face and it was quickly turning into jealously as he watched them down below. Before he could form a solid opinion about want was happening, Mark Sloan burst into the room.

Mark motioned to the patient-less O.R. "Oh, damn. I missed it. I wanted to see the two lovers in action."

Owen eyes widen to the size of golf-balls and he looked from Mark to Cristina and Colin, who were still embracing.

"The-Two-Whats?" Owen said in disbelief.

Below him, Colin finally released Cristina, but one of their arms still held on to the on another. "Goodbye, beautiful," Colin said as he leaned in to place a soft – but lasting - kiss her check one last time. "Congratulations, I'm proud of you."

He walked toward the door, and with his hand on the handle; about to open it, he looked back at her.

Cristina raised her hand in a goodbye gesture and Colin did the same.

And just as quickly as Colin had entered Cristina's crazy life again, he had left it.

Cristina couldn't look up into the galley as grabbed her operating gown and scrub cap and walked into the scrub room

Owen was standing there alone, waiting for her.

She looked at him for half a second, not making eye contact, before moving to the trash deposit and pushing her bloody gown down into to it.

"So," Owen started. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Cristina said quietly, still starring at the trash lid.

"You nailed that surgery." Owen mumbled, through the thoughts pounding in his head.

Cristina turned and looked at him, she took a deep breath. "You must have questions, so ask." Cristina repeated his line about his ex-fiancé.

"You're dyslexic?" He looked at her with empathy, "That must be really hard. Why didn't you tell me?"

Cristina blinked. "It never came up." She paused. "That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant."

"And?"

Owen crossed his arms. "What do you want me to say?"

Cristina blinked again, grabbed her scrub cap from the counter, and said: "Hey, I'm all for not talking about this. So, if you'll excuse me." She walked passed him to the door.

Owen struggled before stopping her. "You slept together," he tried to offer calmly.

Cristina stared at the door for a moment more before turning to facing him. She nodded and added, "He was my professor at Stanford. We were close."

"How close?" He asked. Cristina raised her eyebrows. Owen mentally kicked himself for his word choice. "No, no…I mean…when…" Still stumbling, "I mean…how…how long…"

Eyes still raised in suspicion, Cristina debated what to tell him. "What do you want to hear?"

"The truth," he finally managed to say.

"Okay…" She tried to gather her thoughts together. Burke and Owen were completely different, but going off what annoyed Burke, she thought she'd kill all the birds with one stone, once. Plus, she didn't want him hearing rumors across the hospital. "We were together for three years." Cristina saw Owen's shock and disbelief on his face. "He asked me to marry him several times…it ended after to graduation and before I came to Seattle."

"He proposed to you?" Owen blurted out.

Cristina's answer was in her facial expression.

Owen stood there still in shock. Another question popped into his head. "Did you love him?"

Cristina was taken aback. She wasn't expecting this question. "I don't know…I loved him, I don't think I was in love with him…we were just together a long time…so…"

"Okay," was all Owen said.

Cristina finally met his eyes. "That's it?" she asked in disbelief. "Okay?"

"It's been a long day."

Cristina's shoulders fell and the stress she was holding from the whole day left her body.

"Let's go home," Owen said and put his arm around her shoulders.

Cristina took his hand and kissed it. "Thank you." She said as she pushed open the door and walked home together.

The walk was mostly silent, both individually recovering from the day. It was a short distance to her apartment, but Owen managed to kiss her forehead several times before they made it home.

Cristina had to break away from him to reach her key in her jacket pocket. It was quiet and dark inside when the two of them walked through the door, Cristina was grateful that Callie was not home yet.

"Can I?" Owen asked, motioning to her bag.

Cristina's small, but perfect smile answered his question.

Owen pulled out her Harper-Avery. "Congratulations. You must be thrilled." Owen saw Cristina's smile grow wider. "Why aren't you freaking out? You should be freaking out."

"Yeah, I know. I guess I'm tired."

Owen nodded in agreement. "Where should we put it?" He asked, holding her award up to examine it.

Cristina's eyes sparkled as she yanked the plaque from Owen and sat down on her couch. "I don't know…"

Owen cuddled up beside her and gave her a quick, but sweet, kiss.

"It's so shinny," she said still in awe.

Owen laughed. "You are so cute."

Cristina wrinkled her nose like a bunny in response to him.

Owen shifted so he was on top of Cristina, he whispered, "Really." Owen's lips quickly met hers. "Really," he kissed her again. "Really," they pair shared deeper kiss and Cristina barely was able to put her plaque on the coffee table before their arms locked around each other. "Cute."

They explored each other's lips and bodies and soon Owen's tongue met Cristina's. They kept kissing before Cristina broke away from him to catch her breath. Owen responded by kiss his favorite part of her body.

"Owen…" Cristina started. Owen ignored her and moved from her neck back to her lips. Cristina kissed him once, twice, and then a third time before pushing him away from her.

Owen huddled over Cristina, stroking her hair, and looking at her with concern. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…" Cristina started. Owen searched her eyes, still concerned. Cristina sat up, still struggling, "It's been a long day."

Owen sat up beside her and brushed her hair out of his face. "I learned many things that I didn't know about you today."

"I surprised you didn't freak out."

Owen laughed a little. "I did freak out." Cristina raised her eyebrows in question. "From the moment Mark opened his mouth to when you stepped in the scrub room."

Cristina didn't respond. She put her hand on his check and smiled sadly.

Suddenly, Owen was worried. "What?"

"You're not going to give me a lecture about how I shouldn't have slept with a man twice my age?"

Owen frowned at her. "Is that what Burke did?"

Cristina ignored his question. "After everything that happen today…especially with Colin…I keep waiting for you to express disapproval or anger."

Owen's thumb move back and forth across her check, debating what he should say.

Cristina saw his hesitation. "What? Tell me."

"It's just…" Owen kept hesitating and Cristina pushed him to go on. "You issues with older men. Your have been deprived of a father figure since you were a little girl…" He shrugged, "I get it."

Cristina starred at him in a mixture of disbelief, embarrassment, and sadness.

Then, in the most heartbreaking and breathtaking voice, Cristina asked. "Why are you so good to me?"

Owen whispered. "I'm not," he paused, and not wanting to bring up specific events, he just added, "I have a lot of things to make up for."

Cristina closed her eyes and put her forehead to his. "Owen…" She begged. "I don't want you to feel like-"

He put a finger over her lips. He closed his eyes as well and took a deep breath. "I am so in love with you."

With their forehead still softly touching and their eyes still closed, Cristina whispered, "I love you."

Owen moved his hands to the sides of her face, softly holding her to him before kissing her deeply.

They explored each other's lips and bodies, making out on the couch for several minutes. It was only when Owen reached the bottom of Cristina's scrub top to take it off did he stop.

"What?" Cristina asked, surprised.

Owen cupped her face. "Do you trust me now?"

Cristina did a double take and still couldn't believe her ears. "After today?" Owen guessed her answer and looked disappointed. Cristina saw his expression and playfully hit his good shoulder. "Of course I trust you! After today, how can I not?"

Owen smiled, relived. "Good," he said as he slid her shirt off and pulled her closer to him.

They shared another deep kiss before Cristina broke away again.

"Now what?" Owen said, now clearly annoyed.

"We need to move this into the bedroom."

Owen kissed her neck and said mischievously, "No we don't."

Cristina sat up and pulled Owen up with her by his shirt. "Yes, we do. This couch is small and uncomfortable." Owen frowned at her. "Plus, Callie could come home."

Obviously lost in thought, all Owen could manage was a "Huh."

Cristina rose from the couch and again pulled Owen's shirt for him to follow her.

He wouldn't move.

"Now what?" Cristina almost yelled in annoyance and frustration.

"Cristina." He looked at her seriously. "We need to get our own place."

Cristina held a blank expression on her face before breaking out into a smile. "Yes, yes, we do. Can we go have sex now?"

Owen allowed her to drag up and he followed her. "This weekend." He demanded.

"Okay," Cristina said and kissed him and took his shirt off.

Owen and Cristina undressed each other, taking one piece of clothing off at a time.

Sometime later that evening, they would pause from their love making to eat a dinner in bed naked together by candlelight.

But at that moment, all Cristina and Owen could do was celebrate their newfound trust and deeper understanding of each other.


	13. Chapter 13

The Importance Of Trust

_Epilogue_

_- A Month Later - _

"Tell me again why I have to wear a dress." Cristina said loudly in order to reach Owen, who was in a suit and tie, waiting for her in their new kitchen.

"I didn't tell you that you had to wear a dress. I just strongly advised it." Owen barked back to Cristina who was standing in a towel, pulling out dresses from an unpacked box.

"What's the difference?"

Owen walked to their new bedroom, tripping on moving boxes in the hallway, and leaned on the doorframe where he could see Cristina's Harper Avery Award hanging over their bed. "The difference is that you can't tell Cristina Yang to do anything. One can only hope to advise her."

Cristina might as well have sent fire out of her eyes at him. "Where are we going?"

Owen laughed, "You think the fifteenth time is the charm, huh?"

"You're actually counting?"

"Yes." Owen's eyes fell on her bare neck, a towel keeping her hair up, and watched water slid down it. "And not that I don't enjoy the view," Owen saw Cristina smirk at him. "But we have to be there in thirty minutes."

"What do you mean 'have to be there'? It's our date." Cristina put three dresses on their unmade bed to make her final decision. "Not that you and I have actually dated much – or ever – but let me remind you, even if you made reservations, we can be a few minutes late."

"Cristina. I am dragging you out of here in twenty minutes whether you're ready or not."

"Does that mean you will take me out even if I am half naked?"

Owen eyebrows narrowed in annoyance. "Twenty minutes," he said and half-closed the bedroom door behind him.

"Where are we going?" Cristina yelled at him.

"Sixteen!" Owen yelled back.

A huge grin appeared on Cristina's face as she leaned over to watch Owen walk down the hall. The smile left when she looked back down at the bed and her dress choices.

"Damnit," She said to the empty room.

Exactly eighteen minutes and forty-four second later, Cristina walked out of their bedroom with her hair in a bun, a few curls outlining the sides of her face, wearing a red spaghetti-strap cocktail dress and silk black summer shall.

"Wow," once Owen's eyes saw her, they were locked on her. "You're stunning."

"Thank you." Cristina opened her mouth to ask where they were going again, but knew better, instead she asked, "Can you at least tell me if I need a coat?"

Still starring at her, Owen managed to say, "You don't need a coat."

"Huh, I guess we're not going to the West-point Lighthouse to watch the Northern Lights then?"

Owen simply crossed his arms. "It's cloudy."

"Well, at least I got something out of you."

Owen walked to the door and opened it for her. "Let's go."

He only closed their front door to the latch, eyeing Callie who was waiting on the staircase for them to leave. Cristina turned back to him to ask another question, but anticipating her moments, Owen's hands were already on he shoulders pushing her forward. "No more questions. Down the stairs," Owen demanded.

When Cristina reached the staircase, she stormed down it, eagerly curious and excited. Owen, on the other hand, took a deep breath and turned to Callie, who was still hidden. Callie and Owen shared nervous smiles and a brief wave before he ran down the stairs to catch up with Cristina.

"Is the blindfold really necessary?" Cristina said once they were in his truck.

"It's crucial."

"It's stupid."

Owen put his free hand on hers. "Just go with it."

Cristina frowned. "Fine."

Owen smiled, amused. "Fine."

The rest of the care ride was silent. Once he parked, he took the keys out of the ignition, and froze nervously.

"Okay, you parked the car. Can I take the blindfold off now?"

Owen, still unsure, eyed their destination to make sure it was ready. Balloons that Cristina would hate were up and lights were on. Owen went around his truck to open the door for her.

"Come on," he said as he took her hand in his and guided her feet down with the other.

"Seriously, how much longer?" Cristina said as she let Owen lead the way.

"Ten seconds." Owen moved her in position and then moved behind her to take the blindfold off.

Cristina blinked rapidly. "Seriously?" Cristina looked around unimpressed. "This our big date? Meredith and Derek's house?"

"No, we just have to pick them up."

"This is really anticlimactic don't you think?" Cristina reached for her purse, found her keys, and began to walk towards the house. "And why do they have stupid balloons tied to their fence? Is someone having a fifth birthday party?"

Owen was still nervous as they walked up the steps. Still looking around at the gold balloons, he didn't notice when Cristina put her key in the lock. "Hey!" He put his hands over hers to prevent her from turning the key. "Since when do you have a key to their house? I think we are supposed to knock." Owen was only able to knock on the door once before Cristina stopped him.

Cristina turned on him, annoyed. "This is Meredith's house. I never knock. Why did you build this whole thing up just to take the blindfold off in front of their house?" Cristina turned the key and opened the door. "Mer! Let's go!"

"CONGRATULATIONS!" People screamed at the first sight of Cristina. Cristina stood at the door shocked.

Everyone was there. From nurses to residents to attendings, everyone came out to greet Cristina from all corners of Meredith's house. Cristina was too in shock looking at everyone to notice the banner hanging in hallway. When she did, it all made sense.

_Congratulations Dr. Cristina Yang_

_Seattle Grace's own Harper Avery Winner_

Meredith was the first to reach Cristina, and as Meredith pulled Cristina deeper into the house, which was elegantly decorated for the occasion, Cristina looked back at Owen whose grin showed how amused he was by Cristina's face.

"Mer, this is really unnecessary. You know I hate parties." Every five seconds a different coworker from the hospital would stop them from going deeper into the house and congratulate Cristina with either a handshake or a hug. "And hugs," she added to Meredith as April tried to put her arms around Cristina.

"Come on, Cristina. Any other Harper Avery Winner has to sit through a whole gala. You can sit through a dinner party."

Meredith and Cristina finally made to Meredith's dining room, which somehow managed to fit a long front table at one end of the room and many circular tables that filled the rest of the room and still overflowed into the living room.

"You went overboard." Cristina said in awe trying to take in the scene.

Meredith smiled and motioned to the center most circular table. "It was the least I could do."

"No I didn't mean that as a compliment or a 'thank you,'" Cristina said sternly, but Meredith smile just grew bigger. "I meant that in a 'This is really outrageous and I hate outrageous things' way."

"Just sit down." After Meredith pushed Cristina in her seat, she took the seat right next to it.

A fork hit a wine glass and doctors and nurses began to fill the tables. Callie greeted Derek at the long table in the front before joining Meredith, Owen, Alex, and Lexie at Cristina's center table.

In the commotion of everyone trying to find their assigned seats, Jackson's eyes met Cristina's as he passed her to find his own place setting. In the month that followed their drinks 'date', they seemed to have form a mutual understanding not to bring the words said between them. "Only your old intern friends at your VIP table, huh?"

"Actually, only the people I trust can sit at VIP table." Cristina said simply, friendly raising her wine glass to him.

"Dr. Cristina Yang," Derek said to end any last minute conversations. Instead of focusing on Cristina, heads turned to the front of the room where Derek, Bailey, and Teddy sat commanding the start of the ceremony.

Now that Derek had the room's attention, he repeated, "Dr. Cristina Yang. On the outside she is known as Seattle Grace's robot surgeon, always after the next surgery, the next high, always trying to be better, to be the best. It was silently acknowledged for years through unspeakable trials and public thrashing that Cristina was the surgeon we all we jealous of, not because she was at points the intern-resident with the most O.R. time, but because she simply was the best. And tonight, we are no longer silent." Clapping erupted in the room.

Derek continued. "Few of us here tonight can say we know who Cristina Yang is on the inside." Derek took a sip of water. "Since I am married to the woman she calls her 'person' and her boyfriend calls 'the other half of the twisted sisters,'" Laughs were shared across the room. "I can say a few words about Cristina without breaking my post-it marriage contract." He paused to regain his thoughts; he met Cristina's eyes. "Cristina, you and I spend most of our personal relationship fighting over Meredith and annoying each other over what time you should be allowed to climb into our bed in the morning." More laughs. "Four in the morning is just to early for me." Derek said to the audience.

Derek put down his glass and his voice took a more serious tone. "On the inside, you are one of the most caring and loyal and loving people I have ever met. You rarely show it, but when you do, it's the best surprise that none of us thought we would need but always do. You are picky about your friends, but you should be. Because Cristina Yang's friends are her family and she will, and does, stand by them through anything and everything. Every one of them is lucky to have you because." Clapping again filled the room, and meaningful glances were shared between the people sitting at the VIP table.

"I can't say much more because complimenting you any more will literally make me sick." More laughs. "This award isn't about you surgical skills in the O.R. Nor is it about the promise that your future holds. Your 2008 Harper Avery Award given to you for the person you are, for the loyalty you show, and for determination you have to stay true to yourself. We are all proud of you." Derek raised his glass. "Congratulations."

As Derek sat down, Teddy stood up. "I met Cristina on my first day at Seattle Grace and what a treat and a pleasure it was. I worked with Cristina for all of five hours before calling her the best Resident I've ever seen." Cristina and Teddy exchanged looks. "And I'm so glad it turned out to be true. And now that's it's official, I can't tell you what an honor it is to be your teacher and mentor. You deserve every happiness, Cristina." Teddy raised her glass to Cristina. "Congratulations."

Finally, Bailey took the floor.

"I had five interns. They were the most ass-kissing, surgery-hungry, competitive suck-ups anyone will ever meet." Laughter erupted in the room. "Cristina fit right in, in fact she was usually their leader in mischief." Cristina looked at Meredith and Alex and the three of them shared smiles. "And with what mischief they did cause, I am lucky to just be standing here tonight at all." Bailey paused and looked at her three remaining interns. "I'm so glad I am. I have watched you grow from a surgeon who broke rules to save a friend's fiancée and risked your own career to save that same friend and then risked your career again to save your boyfriend's to a woman who takes charge of your interns and residents and puts your own life on the line to save your best friend's husband." Bailey brushed away a single tear from her face. "What a honor it is to have watched you grow up." She raised her glass. "Congratulations, Cristina."

When Bailey finished, everyone stood up in a standing ovation to Cristina. Derek motioned for Cristina to come up to the front. Cristina hesitated, but Meredith pushed her forward.

Before Cristina was out of arms lengths of her table, Owen took a break from clapping and pulled her back into his arms. "Congratulations," he whispered to her before kissing her lips. Cristina heard several whistles and several laughs in response to those whistles before Owen let her break away from him.

When Cristina finally made it to the front table, everyone had sat down. Cristina shook hands with Teddy, Bailey, and Derek before Derek pulled out Cristina's Harper Avery Award from the behind the long table and handed it to her.

The room was completely silent as everyone waited for Cristina to speak. Butterflies filled her stomach as she turned around to face the overcrowded room. "Wow. Well, first I have to thank somebody for stealing this plaque from my apartment." Laughs erupted again, but Cristina quickly put her hands up to quiet them down. "Look, I think we've had too much talking tonight." She paused and looked around to see some disappointed faces. "I am actually really bad at speech making. But thank you. This really means the world to me – you have no really idea. Thank you." She gave one last nervous smile before walking back to her table.

The room went into a standing ovation once again.

It turned out to be warm night for Seattle in the summer. It was a rare occurrence where the clouds kept the summer heat close to the earth instead of bringing the cold air with them as they drifted further inland.

Cristina's party moved to Meredith and Derek's back yard, where music was playing and crickets were chirping bringing in the night.

Doctors and nurses were in their social groups talking, drinking, or dancing the night away, hardly remembering why they were there in the first place.

And that's exactly how Cristina wanted it. Owen and Cristina had found a quiet place in the backyard, away from most people but surround by garden lights and soft music coming from outdoor speakers. Owen held Cristina tight as they danced together, forgetting everyone around them. She looked up at Owen, who was of course starring at her. "Okay, this is perfect."

"Perfect, huh?" Owen whispered into her hair as they swayed to the music.

"Yeah. Don't you think?"

Owen rested his check on her forehead. "I think this is as good as it gets."

Cristina gave a little laugh. "So it's all down hill from here, huh?"

Owen closed his eyes, trying to savor every moment. "I guess so."

Cristina smiled, closed her eyes, and pulled Owen closed to her.

"Until, of course, you win your next Harper Avery."

Cristina pulled back just enough so that she could look at Owen. "My next one?"

"Oh yeah, don't tell me you ever thought you one Harper Avery would be it for you."

"No, never," Cristina smiled. "I just didn't realize that you already put that in your plans for me as well."

"Of course I did. I know who you are. I know what an amazing surgeon you are, what a passionate friend and lover you are, what an empathic person you are. I know your heart and I know your dreams and they are intertwined with my own heart and dreams. I have made room for your plans as well as mine. My hopes would vanish without you and in all my dreams, you are happy. I need you to be happy for me to be happy. My heart would have dissolved in my chest forever if you didn't show me where it was in the first place."

"I love you too, Owen."

Owen gave an uncomfortable laugh. "I pour my soul out to you and that's all you can say."

Cristina put her fingers in his hair. "And I trust you. Anything you want to know and anything I can give to you is yours for the taking."

Owen tightened his hands against the small of her back. He smiled and raised his eyebrows in a hopeful question. "Even forty years from now?"

Cristina smiled. "Especially forty years from now."

Owen lowered his lips to hers to seal her promise and her trust to him forever.


End file.
